Seducida por una Veela
by epknm
Summary: Fleurmione
1. El secreto de Fleur

_¡Hola de nuevo!_

 _Lamento mucho la pausa tan larga que ha tenido mi historia "The power of love" pero no la dejaré a medias. Es algo que me he prometido a mi misma..._  
 _Sin embargo no la he continuado por falta de inspiración y tiempo claro. No tenía idea de que estas semanas iban a ser una locura en mi trabajo y honestamente, en mis ratos libres lo único que deseo es leer para relajarme._

 _Por eso les comparto parte de mi desestrés. En vista de que no hay muchos fics Fleurmione en español y los que hay ya me los leí todos (o casi todos) me he dedicado a traducir unos maravillosos que encontré en inglés. Nunca antes me había animado a hacerlo, pero sinceramente no queda otra opción si quiero tener más de esta maravillosa pareja, no sé ustedes pero a mi me encantan._

 _Esta historia me enamoró, es muy linda y como ya esta completa, mi único trabajo es subirla para ustedes._  
 _Aclaro que yo no la escribí. La autora es hphglover y me he leído como tres historias de ella y la verdad me han encantado._

 _Espero les guste tanto como a mi, no estoy segura de si me meteré en algún problema por traducir una historia de otra persona, espero que no, pero simplemente no me pude resistir y es una lástima que por la barrera del idioma, nos perdamos un montón de maravillosas historias._

 _En fin, no les entretengo más._

 _¡Disfruten!_

 **Los personajes son enteramente de la maravillosa J.K. Rowling.**

* * *

Bill entró en el abarrotado restaurante muggle y busco con la mirada a Fleur. Finalmente la vio en un rincón apartado de la multitud, la rubia lo esperaba mientras observaba la carta con aire distraído, se veía tan hermosa, su cabello rubio platino estaba sujeto en una cola alta, traía una falda muggle color azul que le sentaba de maravilla y una chaqueta color crema, iba calzada con unas zapatillas de tacón. El pelirrojo sonrió y se dirigió hacia ella. La curiosidad lo estaba matando. Fleur le había llamado la noche anterior y le había pedido que se reuniera con ella, pero no le había dicho más.

A pesar de que ya no estaban juntos, habían acabado en buenos términos, con una bonita amistad y mantenían el contacto. En realidad, nadie entendía eso, pero estaban contentos de que hubieran terminado de esa manera. Se habían amado. Pero siempre sintieron que algo le faltaba a su relación. Y una corazonada le indicaba que estaba a punto de descubrir la razón.

Cuando llego a su lado, Fleur se puso de pie y le dedico una sonrisa, él la envolvió en sus brazos, devolviéndole la sonrisa.

-Hola cariño. Te ves hermosa, como siempre. – Saludo Bill mientras ambos se sentaban.

-Gracias Bill. Tú también te ves bien.

El mesero se a cerco y tomó sus pedidos. Ambos ordenaron rápidamente y el hombre volvió a la cocina. Bill se tomó un instante para observar a Fleur, antes de empezar a hablar.

-¿Todo está bien Fleur? – Pregunto con preocupación y observándola atentamente.

\- Oui. – Dijo simplemente la rubia, evitando mirar a los ojos a Bill.

\- ¿Por qué estamos aquí entonces? Cuando hablamos ayer, me di cuenta de que algo te estaba pasando. Y no hay que molestarse con sutilezas y formalidades, mejor vamos al grano. Me preocupas. – Dijo el pelirrojo sin poder contenerse.

Fleur rio suavemente y lo miro.

-Apuesto a que te estás muriendo por saber de qué se trata ¿verdad?

-Por supuesto. Soy todo oídos. Así que adelante y dime lo que te pasa. – Alentó él haciendo un gesto con la mano.

\- Estoy enamorada, Bill. – Dijo simplemente Fleur.

Bill alzó las cejas con sorpresa. En los dos años que habían estado separados, Fleur no había salido con alguien, no que el supiera.

-¿Alguien que conozco? ¿Te trata bien? – Pregunto de inmediato.

\- Oui. Tú conoces a esa persona. Y todavía no le he dicho lo que siento. Tengo miedo. – Dijo ella clavando la vista en la mesa.

-¿Miedo? Fleur, eres una de las personas más valientes que conozco. No creo que exista un hombre que sea capaz de resistirse a tu encanto. Así que, ¿por qué tienes miedo de decirle? Probablemente caiga extasiado cuando le digas que estas enamorada de él. – Dijo él, tratando de no sonar ansioso.

\- Ese es el pequeño problema, Bill. Qué no es _él_ si no _ella._ \- Susurro la rubia, evitando mirarlo a los ojos.

\- Oh… - Fue lo único que atino a decir Bill.

-Oui, Oh.

-No sabía que te sintieras de esa manera con las mujeres, Fleur. ¿Esa es la razón por la que lo nuestro no funciono? – Pregunto sin poder evitarlo.

\- En parte, al menos. No dudes ni un momento lo mucho que te ame, Bill. Traté de suprimir esos sentimientos y seguir adelante, pero como ves, no funciono. – Dijo Fleur con sinceridad.

-¿Cuánto tiempo te has sentido de esta manera sobre ella? – El trataba de hacer conexión con los ojos de la rubia, pero era en vano.

\- Desde que la conocí, hace varios años ya. Pero desde que te conocí a ti y empezamos a salir, trate de seguir adelante como te dije. Pero ahora esos sentimientos están de vuelta y son más fuertes que nunca.

\- ¿Quién es Fleur? – Pregunto mientras sentía un vuelco en el estomago.

\- 'Ermione. – Susurro Fleur finalmente, mientras miraba sus manos.

-¿Hermione? ¿La mejor amiga y compañera de Harry? ¿Y ex novia de Ron? – Exclamo Bill sin poder contener su sorpresa.

Fleur hizo una mueca y asintió.

El mesero volvió con sus bebidas y una ensalada y se quedaron en silencio hasta que se fue. Bill la miró nuevamente.

-Wow.

-¿Estás enojado conmigo, Bill? – Pregunto Fleur finalmente, levantando la vista.

\- ¡No! ¿Por qué habría de estarlo? Sólo me sorprendió mucho, eso es todo. – Dijo el con sinceridad, tratando de sonreírle.

\- Entonces ¿Por qué te sorprende tanto? – Pregunto ella mientras escrutaba su rostro tratando de encontrar alguna señal de desaprobación o molestia.

\- Bueno, siempre pensé que había algo entre Harry y ella. Son increíblemente cercanos y se protegen entre sí. Pensé que iban a acabar juntos en algún momento. – Confeso el pelirrojo encogiéndose de hombros.

Fleur frunció el ceño.

-Yo misma me lo he preguntado. Incluso se lo he preguntado a ella y me dijo que eran sólo muy buenos amigos.

\- Entonces, ¿Qué vas a hacer al respecto? ¿Estás dispuesta a hacerle saber lo que sientes?

Fleur se quedó callada por un momento, absorta en sus pensamientos, hasta que al fin tomo aire y hablo.

-Quiero decirle, pero tengo miedo de su reacción. No sé que esperar. Yo no quiero perder su amistad si ella no me corresponde, Bill. Además, trabajamos en el mismo departamento del ministerio. Las cosas serían más complicadas. – Al fin pudo revelar su mayor temor.

-No lo sabrás hasta que no lo intentes. ¿Le has insinuado algo por lo menos? – Trato de alentarla Bill.

-Oui. Cada vez que estamos cerca, es imposible no mirarla de más. Trato de controlarme, pero no puedo, cuando la beso para saludarla o despedirme, me detengo un segundo más de lo necesario. Su perfume es intoxicante para mí. La veo en el trabajo y ella es siempre tan complaciente. No sé si sospechará o no… - Dijo todo aquello mientras su mirada se perdía en los recuerdos de la castaña.

Bill la observo y sonrió, muy a su pesar tenía que admitir que Fleur no se veía de esa manera tan especial cuando estaba con él o hablaba de él, si, definitivamente la Veela había encontrado el amor verdadero.

\- Tienes que decirle, Fleur. Yo he encontrado la felicidad con otra persona y quiero lo mismo para ti. Lo que teníamos era especial y no me arrepiento un solo momento de ello. Pero yo seguí adelante. Y si Hermione va a ser tu felicidad, entonces tú tienes que ir por ella antes de que alguien más lo haga.

-¿Alguien como 'Arry? – Pregunto Fleur apretando la mandíbula y con los ojos entre cerrados.

-Sí cariño, alguien como Harry. Ambos son sólo amigos ahora, pero no he visto a dos personas más compatibles entre sí. Y si deseas a Hermione tanto como dices, entonces tienes que decirle antes de que sea demasiado tarde. – Bill tomó sus manos entre las suyas por encima de la mesa y la miró con ternura. – La vida es demasiado corta y no podemos desperdiciarla. Tienes que ir y hacer lo que sientes antes de que alguien más lo haga.

Una vez más, fueron interrumpidos por su mesero, que parecía pedirles disculpas con la mirada, como si supiera que estaba interrumpiendo algo importante. Después de poner sus platos delante de ellos, prometió volver solo cuando lo llamaran y ambos le dieron las gracias.

Fleur miraba el enorme bistec en el plato de Bill y sonrió, él le devolvió la sonrisa mientras se llevaba un enorme trozo a la boca. La rubia mientras tanto, había ordenado una pasta de mariscos, que sólo se limitó a mirar.

-¿No tienes hambre? – Pregunto Bill con el semblante preocupado.

\- No realmente. Siento un nudo en el estómago. – Confeso la rubia.

\- No puedes dejar de comer, Fleur. Ese platillo se ve delicioso. Trata de comer un poco por lo menos. – Suplico Bill.

\- 'Ermione me lo recomendó. Es uno de sus restaurantes muggles favoritos. – Dijo Fleur y sus ojos brillaron.

\- Entonces tienes que probarlo. De esa manera tendrás una excusa para verla mañana en el trabajo.

\- No lo había pensado. Gracias Bill. – Dijo ella y tomo su tenedor con un poco más de entusiasmo.

\- De nada, querida. Buen provecho.

* * *

Mis disculpas por las faltas de ortografía que puedan encontrar.


	2. Siguiendo consejos

_Aquí les dejo el segundo capítulo._

 _Les recuerdo que esta historia no es mía, yo sólo la traduzco._

 _¡Disfruten mucho!_

 **Los personajes son de J.K. Rowling.**

* * *

Hermione caminaba hacia su oficina, con las gafas de lectura puestas, mientras leía el largo trozo de pergamino que llevaba en sus manos. Iba vestida con una falda negra que terminaba justo por encima de sus rodillas, una camisa de vestir color azul claro, con zapatillas de tacón negro y un cinturón a juego. Una discreta cadena de oro adornaba su cuello y unos pendientes de diamantes completaban su elegante aspecto.

Llevaba el cabello suelto sobre los hombros y sus suaves risos se movían con cada paso que daba. Los que se encontraban en el pasillo no podían dejar de mirarla. Hermione ya no era la chica con melena incontrolable y dientes de conejo, que algunos habían conocido en Hogwarts. Ahora, ella se había convertido en una hermosa mujer con clase. La mayoría de la gente la había conocido por su increíble inteligencia y esas mismas personas ahora estaban impresionadas por su aspecto. Pero la castaña no era consciente de ello.

Lo único que a Hermione Jane Granger le importaba, era proteger mediante las leyes a aquellas criaturas que habían sido rechazadas por el mundo mágico durante siglos. Ella era también conocida por su ímpetu y dedicación a los que no tenían voz para defenderse. Había echado mano a las leyes mágicas para proteger a los elfos domésticos, los gigantes, vampiros y en ese momento trabajaba en una ley para la protección de los licántropos.

Fuera del trabajo, se dedicaba a convivir con su familia y amigos. Se había acostumbrado a pasar su tiempo libre con Harry y Fleur los fines de semana. El tiempo que compartía con Harry era algo muy normal, puesto que eran mejores amigos desde el colegio. Sin embargo, salir con Fleur, había sorprendido a todos, empezando por ella, ya que la relación con la hermosa Veela no había empezado con el pie derecho.

Fleur había llegado al departamento de Regulación y Control de las Criaturas Mágicas después de su ruptura con Bill Weasley, dos años antes. En ese momento, ambas habían sido muy cordiales la una con la otra, como compañeras de trabajo. Pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo, Hermione había aprendido a admirar y respetar a Fleur y su amistad se había vuelto más estrecha.

Hermione había estado sola por un tiempo, después de haber roto su relación con Ronald Weasley, hacía poco más de año y medio atrás. La matriarca de los Weasley no había estado contenta con la noticia, no importaba cuantas veces Ron y Bill le habían tratado de explicar que era lo mejor, a ella le había costado entenderlo. Hermione no se habría casado con Ron sólo para complacer a Molly Weasley, si no se sentía feliz, eso jamás iba a ocurrir. Ya había dado demasiado de si misma para complacer a otros. Pero en su último año en el colegio, durante el final de la guerra, había entendido que su felicidad era lo más importante.

Harry y Ginny también habían roto hacía ya nueve meses. Aumentando así el disgusto de Molly. Por lo tanto y sin quererlo, Harry, Hermione y Fleur, pasaban mucho tiempo juntos. La promesa de una gran familia feliz Weasley había desaparecido y la señora Weasley había hecho un berrinche desde entonces. Todos seguían siendo amigos pero Fleur y Hermione evitaban ir a la madriguera tanto como fuera posible y debido a eso su amistad se había intensificado más.

Hermione finalmente levanto la vista del pergamino que estaba leyendo y sus ojos se encontraron con Fleur, que iba caminando hacia ella. Inmediatamente sonrió y la rubia le devolvió la sonrisa. Era como si sus pensamientos la hubieran conjurado de la nada.

-Fleur, ¡Hola!

Fleur sonrió y procedió a besar las mejillas de la castaña cuando llego a su lado. Hermione la miró con curiosidad como si tratará de averiguar si ocurría algo, cuando los besos casi aterrizaron en la comisura de sus labios. En los últimos días eso pasaba muy a menudo, así como los roces entre ellas y era inevitable no ver lo radiante que estaba últimamente Fleur. Hermione no estaba segura de que pensar.

-Ello, belle. ¿Cómo estás? – Pregunto la rubia mirándola intensamente con sus orbes azules.

\- Estoy muy bien, sólo algo ocupada. – Respondió la castaña con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Hay algo con lo que pueda ayudarte? He terminado con lo que estaba haciendo hace algunos minutos y no tengo nada más por el momento. – Dijo Fleur casualmente.

-Creo que si me vendría bien un poco de ayuda Fleur. Vamos a mi oficina – Dijo Hermione empezando a caminar.

Fleur asintió y siguió a Hermione hasta el final del pasillo. Una vez estuvieron frente a la puerta de la oficina de la castaña, esta se hizo a un lado para que Fleur entrara primero, la rubia sonrió ante la educación de Hermione y paso delante de ella, una vez estuvieron sentadas una frente a la otra en el escritorio, se pusieron a hablar de la propuesta en la que Hermione estaba trabajando. Está daría a los elfos domésticos el derecho a vacaciones así como pensión en caso de que quisieran retirarse tras veinte años de servicio. Ella ya había logrado que se aprobará la ley de pago por los servicios prestados y esto era una adición a eso.

Después de un rato y para que fuera más fácil para Hermione escribir. Fleur se levantó y se puso detrás de ella. Hermione contuvo la respiración cuando sintió a Fleur inclinarse hacia abajo para oler su cabello, provocando que se le erizaran los pelos de la nuca y una corriente repentina le perforo el pecho.

Fleur coloco una mano por encima de la mesa y se acercó más aun a Hermione.

-Me gusta tu perfume 'Ermione, ¿Es francés? – Pregunto la rubia con tranquilidad.

\- Sí – Respondió Hermione con voz temblorosa. – Lo adquirí en mi última visita allí.

\- Te sienta muy bien, ma belle. – Dijo Fleur aspirando nuevamente la fragancia de la castaña.

\- ¿A sí? – Pregunto Hermione tratando de sonar casual.

\- Sí, es ligero pero sensual y captura los sentidos sin llegar a abrumar demasiado.

\- Gracias. – Respondió Hermione tratando de evitar que sus mejillas se ruborizaran.

La rubia le giño un ojo y Hermione hizo todo lo posible por volver a concentrarse en su trabajo lo que era casi imposible ya que Fleur había empezado a jugar con sus rizos. Su respiración se estaba volviendo poco profunda y sus manos habían comenzado a temblar. Ya no podía negar que Fleur estaba afectando sus sentidos en más de una forma.

-¿Fleur? – Llamo Hermione en voz baja, mientras giraba el rostro para mirarla.

\- ¿sí, Chéri? – Pregunto Fleur.

Hermione tragó saliva con dificultad.

-¿Hay algo en mi cabello? – Al fin logro preguntar.

-Non, pero me resulta imposible de ignorar. Es tan suave al toque y yo no sabía que se sentían así. – Respondió Fleur con voz ronca.

-Oh, ¿Pensaste que estaría duro? He aprendido a domesticarlo, ya sabes. – Dijo Hermione tratando de sonreír.

\- Oui, ya lo veo. Sólo tenía la intención de comprobarlo.

Una vez dicho esto, Fleur se inclinó y capturo los labios de Hermione en un ardiente beso. La castaña gimió pero respondió de cualquier forma. Su mano se levantó y se enredó en el sedoso cabello rubio de Fleur. El beso fue suave y hambriento al mismo tiempo y Hermione no quería que terminara.

Jalo la silla en la que estaba sentada, permitiendo hacer espacio para colocar a Fleur en su regazo. La rubia gimió en acuerdo y tiro de Hermione todavía más cerca. Las manos de Hermione se colocaron en la cintura de Fleur mientras que la rubia enredaba sus dedos en el cabello de Hermione y la acercaba aún más, una de sus manos acaricio la mejilla de Hermione con ternura.

De repente un timbre sonó muy fuerte a través de la niebla en el cerebro de Hermione y esta abrió los ojos para encontrarse tendida en la cama. Agitada y bañada en sudor.

-Fue sólo un sueño – Murmuro, mientras golpeaba con más fuerza de lo usual la inofensiva alarma – Un dichoso sueño…

Los sueños la habían plagado toda la semana y no parecía haber nada que pudiera hacer al respecto. Algo estaba cambiando entre ella y Fleur, y Hermione no sabía que pensar. La francesa no había hecho nada claramente evidente y todo podía ser producto de su imaginación hiperactiva, o eso esperaba.

Para las últimas semanas, el comportamiento de Fleur hacia ella había cambiado. Ella era más propensa a tocar a Hermione, sus besos se detenían un segundo más de lo normal y sus miradas intensas eran imposibles de ignorar. No sólo eso, últimamente la visitaba con más frecuencia en la oficina, por lo general a preguntarle algo que Hermione estaba segura, la rubia ya sabía. Fleur no era tonta, por el contrario, era muy inteligente y astuta.

Se levantó y se dirigió al cuarto de baño para darse una ducha, murmurando todo el tiempo acerca de su imaginación hiperactiva y que tenía mejores cosas que hacer que andar pensando en cosas tan extrañas como esas. Estaba contenta de que era viernes y tenía el fin de semana por delante, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, no tenía muchas ganas de ir a trabajar.

Fleur estaba sentada en su es escritorio, con las manos cruzadas debajo de su barbilla y los ojos brillantes, estaba absorta en sus pensamientos. Era viernes y había estado deseando que llegara el fin de semana. Fuera del trabajo, en un ambiente más relajado, ella podría ser capaz de acercarse más a Hermione.

Para las últimas semanas, había seguido el consejo de Bill. Había dado un paso más con su trato hacía Hermione, hasta el punto que la hermosa morena lo había empezado a notar. Hermione a veces le devolvía sus miradas intensas. No se asustaba con su contacto ni se apartaba cuando los besos de Fleur aterrizaban muy cerca de su boca.

Más de una vez incluso, había encontrado a Hermione mirándola, como si tratara de descifrar lo que pensaba. Y Fleur trataba de controlarse con toda la fuerza de voluntad que podía de no decirle como se sentía. Sin embargo, Fleur necesitaba enhebrar con cuidado las cosas con Hermione. Un paso en falso y perdería todo. Y ella no quería ni siquiera imaginarlo. En el fondo sabía que Hermione era su otra mitad, la persona con la que estaba destinada a compartir su vida y por esa razón debía ser cautelosa.

Fleur había terminado sus labores antes de tiempo, pero no había salido de su oficina aún porque sabía que Hermione aún estaba en su oficina trabajando. Su departamento estaba vacío en esos momentos ya que todos sus compañeros de trabajo habían salido casi huyendo para aprovechar el fin de semana. Mientras que la castaña ni siquiera se había percatado de la hora, Fleur admiraba su dedicación por ayudar a los demás pero también odiaba que no dedicara tiempo a sí misma.

Hermione incluso trabajaba los fines de semana y sólo hacía un espacio los viernes para estar con sus amigos. Hubieron viernes en los que se había ido temprano a casa sólo para terminar un trabajo pendiente y presentarse en la oficina al día siguiente. Hermione Granger había sido tan estudiosa y dedicada como lo había sido en Hogwarts y Fleur pensaba que ya era hora de que alguien le mostrara que había una vida más aparte del trabajo.

Con eso en mente, se levantó y decidió darle una pequeña visita a su querida amiga. Si no interrumpía jamás podría hacer planes para ese viernes en la noche. Y Fleur tenía la intención de aprovecharlo. Si Hermione aún no se había dado cuenta de sus intenciones, esa noche no le quedarían dudas.

Fleur había pensado en Hermione más tiempo del que podía recordar. Desde que se conocieron en el Torneo de los Tres Magos, Fleur había sabido que había algo especial en la castaña. Pero había seguido un camino equivocado durante ese tiempo. Había sido una adolescente frívola y odiosa y por eso nunca logro empatizar con la castaña. Pero ahora todo era diferente, habían madurado y su amistad era más fuerte y cercana como nunca imagino. Fleur estaba poniendo el corazón en ello y deseaba tanto que Hermione supiera como se sentía. Esperaba que las cosas resultarán como ella esperaba y no que le explotarán en la cara. Por muy asustada que estuviera tenía que hacerlo. Tenía que dejar que Hermione supiera lo mucho que la quería, si no, se pasaría el resto de su vida preguntándose cómo sería ser amada por Hermione.  
Y eso era simplemente inaceptable.

No sólo iba a dejar que Hermione supiera lo que sentía realmente, ella también iba a hacer todo lo posible por conquistarla. La castaña no tenía idea de lo que le esperaba. Una Veela decidida no era algo que se debía tomar a broma y Hermione estaba a un paso de entrar en su vida completamente.


	3. La cabeza de Hermione

Les dejo el capítulo tres, espero les guste, creo que a partir de ahora empieza lo interesante.

La historia es de hphglover, yo simplemente estoy traduciéndola.

 **Los personajes son de la maravillosa J.K. Rowling.**

* * *

Después de leer largos pergaminos durante la mayor parte del día, Hermione se quitó las gafas de lectura y se apretó el puente de la nariz. El dolor de cabeza la había golpeado sin piedad durante la última hora. Miro su reloj de pulsera, debería haber ido a casa hacía ya dos horas, especialmente en un viernes. El último par de semanas había sido brutal y sabía que necesitaba descansar, pero no la ayudaba los sueños que seguía teniendo.

\- Yo conozco una cura que podría hacer desaparecer ese dolor de cabeza señorita Granger. – Dijo una voz suave desde la puerta.

\- Hermione levantó la vista sorprendida, ya que pensó que se encontraba sola en el departamento del ministerio. Sonrió al ver quién era.

\- Fleur, entra – Dijo haciendo un gesto con la mano para que se acercara. _¡Merlín! ¡Ahora mis pensamientos la conjuran de la nada!_

Fleur se deslizó dentro y cerro la puerta detrás de ella. Hermione no pudo evitar darse cuenta de que la rubia había echado el pestillo de la puerta. Y en lugar de sentarse como Hermione había esperado, Fleur rodeo el escritorio y se puso detrás de ella. Lo siguiente que Hermione sintió fueron los suaves dedos de Fleur masajeando su sien.

\- Fleur, ¿qué haces? – Pregunto Hermione a los pocos minutos con una voz suave que sonó casi como un ronroneo.

\- Te ayudo a relajarte, ma belle. Parece que lo necesitas – Dijo la bella rubia en respuesta y continuó con sus cuidados - ¿Por qué no cierras los ojos y te relajas para mi? Prometo hacerlo mejor – Dijo Fleur con voz ronca.

Hermione sintió los pelos de su nuca erizarse después de escuchar la voz tan sensual de Fleur. Se estremeció y cerro los ojos obedientemente. Al parecer Fleur no tenía intenciones de dejar su labor.

\- ¿Fleur? – Llamó Hermione tratando de mantenerse en la realidad, pesé a que le estaba costando la vida hacerlo.

\- ¿Oui, Chéri?

\- ¿Por qué estás todavía en la oficina, deberías haber ido a casa desde hace un par de horas…

\- Qué yo sepa, tu deberías haber echo lo mismo, deberías estar ya en casa, ¿no es así? – Contra ataco Fleur con una sonrisa.

\- Touché, señorita.

\- Asumo que estás esperando a 'Arry todavía. – Dijo Fleur casualmente.

\- No, hable con él y cancelo la salida de hoy. También estará trabajando hasta tarde.

\- Ah, y acaso ¿Nadie pensaba avisarme? – Fleur fingió ofenderse pero en su interior casi daba saltitos de alegría.

\- Lo siento Fleur, yo estaba tan ocupada con el trabajo que olvide mencionarlo. Supuse que enviarías una lechuza también. – Se disculpo la castaña.

La bruja rubia no comento nada y continuo masajeando la nuca de Hermione. La castaña dejo caer la cabeza hacia delante.

\- Oh, Merlín. Tienes unas manos maravillosas Fleur. – Susurro sin pensar. El color rojo de inmediato cubrió sus mejillas y rogo para que su amiga no se diera cuenta. _Hermione, tienes que controlarte maldita sea, ¿Por qué tenías que exagerar tanto? Ella solo te esta dando un masaje, por merlín._

Fleur sonrió ante sus palabras. - ¿Tú piensas eso, ma Chéri?

\- Claro que sí, mi dolor de cabeza ya casi se ha ido. Si hubiera sabido antes que tienes ese talento, hubiera solicitado tu ayuda desde hacía mucho – Murmuro la castaña.

\- Es un placer para mi ayudarte 'Ermione. ¿Tú tienes dolores de cabeza muy a menudo? – Pregunto Fleur con preocupación.

\- Más a menudo de lo que me gustaría para ser honesta. Estoy trabajando en una nueva ley que protege a los licántropos y estoy teniendo un poco de problemas con la redacción. Tú sabes lo fácil que es mal interpretar las palabras y a menudo sucede en estos casos. Y estoy trabajando muy duro para evitar fallos por meros tecnicismos.

\- ¿Quieres un poco de ayuda? – Fleur vio venir su oportunidad.

\- ¿No te importaría? Me ayudaste mucho en la ley de los elfos domésticos también. A este paso, voy a tener que empezarte a pagar. – Bromeo la castaña.

\- En lo absoluto, estoy ofreciendo mi ayuda, ¿Verdad? – Sonrió Fleur.

\- La verdad es que me encantaría tu ayuda, Fleur. –Admitió la castaña con una sonrisa.

\- Te ayudaré en lo que necesites, y en lo que yo sepa 'Ermione, no es bueno que no descanses adecuadamente, tú estás exigiéndote demasiado y uno de estos días te podrías enfermar.

\- Voy a tener que solicitar otro masaje, entonces. – Bromeo Hermione.

\- Estoy hablando en serio, belleza. Tus músculos son como una roca. – Dijo Fleur mientras tallaba sus hombros.

\- Eso se siente tan bien Fleur, por favor, no te detengas – Hermione ya ni siquiera era consciente de sus palabras, mantenía los ojos cerrados y la mente en blanco.

 _Merde!_

Fleur cerro los ojos cuando escuchó esas palabras. Ya que las imágenes en su mente eran difíciles de controlar. ¿Cuántas veces había deseado escuchar esas palabras saliendo de la boca de Hermione mientras hacía el amor con ella?

\- ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que te dieron un masaje, 'Ermione? – Pregunto Fleur mientras seguía tallando los tensos músculos en la espalda de la castaña y trataba de hacer caso omiso de sus hormonas en ebullición.

\- No lo recuerdo – Respondió Hermione en un susurro apenas audible.

\- Mon dieu! No es de extrañar que te sientas tan tensa.

Hermione se río un poco ante su respuesta. – Estoy segura de que lo haces mejor que cualquiera, sin embargo.

 _¿Realmente estamos teniendo esta conversación en doble sentido o soy yo?_ Hermione se preguntó.

\- Esto te va a costar, ma belle – Continuó Fleur con el juego.

\- Ponle precio, Fleur, incluso te doblare la cantidad.

Ante esto, Fleur no pudo contener la risa.

\- Ya que no podemos ir a tomar algo, ¿qué te parece si vamos a mi casa y cenamos algo? Podemos continuar con el masaje allí. – Dijo Fleur tratando de no sonar ansiosa.

Hermione reflexiono ante sus palabras, mientras Fleur continuaba con lo que estaba haciendo. Si era sincera consigo misma, estaba disfrutando enormemente con los cuidados de Fleur, No le haría ningún daño aceptar la invitación de Fleur, ¿o sí?

\- ¿Qué dices, 'Ermione?

\- Creo que me gustaría – Respondió Hermione mientras se giraba y miraba a Fleur. – Podría pasar a comprar algo de cenar, así no tendrás que cocinar.

\- Tonterías, me encanta cocinar, especialmente contigo como compañía. – Dijo Fleur con tono sensual. - ¿Quieres pasar a tu casa antes?

\- Sí, recogeré mis papeles, me iré a tomar una ducha y luego me encontraré contigo en tu apartamento. Llevaré una botella de vino – Dijo la castaña con los ojos brillantes.

\- Suena perfecto. Te veré en mi departamento entonces. – Antes de salir, Fleur pasó un dedo suavemente por la mejilla de Hermione y le sonrió. – Hasta la vista, ma belle.

Hermione se sonrojo profundamente y agradeció que Fleur hubiera salido de su oficina sin mirar atrás. De lo contrario, se habría dado cuenta de ello. Hermione tomó una carpeta de su escritorio y se abanico la cara sudorosa, mientras se preguntaba que diablos estaba ocurriendo. ¿Acaso había estado sin compañía masculina por tanto tiempo, que incluso estar con una mujer la hacía sentir así? Sacudió la cabeza para disipar esos pensamientos.

 _No seas tonta Hermione,_ se dijo con severidad. _Simplemente estás imaginando cosas, es todo. Los franceses son más delicados que los británicos, así que esto no significaba nada en absoluto._

Satisfecha con su conclusión, recogió los papeles que necesitaba, los puso en su maletín y se dispuso a volver a casa.

* * *

Fleur inspecciono su apartamento una vez más y sonrió. _Elegancia_ era la palabra ideal para describir el lugar. un jarrón de tulipanes decoraba el centro de mesa. Así como algunas velas, también había una vajilla y cubiertos, colocados cuidadosamente alrededor. Una botella de vino esperaba y la cena estaba casi lista para el momento en que Hermione llegará. Música clásica sonaba con suavidad, contenta con los resultados, decidió irse a dar una ducha.

Después de que termino, se vistió con un chándal azul claro y una camiseta blanca debajo. Optó por ir descalza y se cepillo el cabello hasta que estaba suave y brillante. Después de ponerse un poco de su perfume francés favorito, decidió colocarse un poco de brillo color rosa en los labios una vez hecho esto, se dirigió a la cocina para comprobar la cena.

Mientras estaba en la cocina pensó en su conversación con Bill y su apoyo incondicional para confesarle a la castaña sus sentimientos, sin embargo Fleur no había tenido aun el valor para hacerlo, por lo que ella sabía, Hermione nunca antes había salido con otra mujer y eso la hacía detenerse. Ella para ser honestos, prefería estar con una mujer que con un hombre, nadie lo sabía por supuesto. Había amado a Bill, pero cuando las cosas no funcionaron para ellos, había jurado no salir con un hombre de nuevo. No sólo eso, ella sabía que estaba destinada a pasar el resto de su vida con Hermione. ¿Para qué perder su tiempo con otras personas, si su corazón había escogido a alguien ya?

Desde que había hablado con el pelirrojo, Fleur se había debatido consigo misma durante semanas, tratando de encontrar el momento adecuado para hablar con Hermione. Su oportunidad había llegado inesperadamente y ella se aferraba a eso con fuerza antes de que se le escapara de sus manos.

Ahora era cosa del destino, ella ya había hecho su parte.

* * *

Hermione caminaba frente a su armario, con sólo su ropa interior de encaje, sin estar muy segura de que ponerse. No quería vestirse demasiado ostentosa, era una simple cena agradable con Fleur, como muchas otras que habían tenido. Pero es que tampoco quería ir con cualquier cosa, así que finalmente se decidió por unos vaqueros ajustados, una blusa color rosa claro y una chaqueta color caqui. Se calzo con unos cómodos mocasines de cuero y se miro al espejo.

\- No esta mal Granger, te ves bien y casual, perfecta para la ocasión. – cogió su maletín y la botella de vino y después de asegurarse de que Crookshanks tenía su cena lista, se desapareció.

Hermione se apareció frente a la puerta del departamento de Fleur y se detuvo por un momento. Tomo una respiración profunda y los recuerdos de lo que había sucedido en su oficina hacía apenas una hora invadieron su mente. Por mucho que hubiera tratado de convencerse a si misma, había disfrutado del toque de Fleur más de lo que hubiera creído posible y eso la descolocaba un poco, ella nunca antes se había sentido así con otra mujer. No podía negar que Fleur era exageradamente hermosa, pero nunca había pensando en ella como más que una amiga.

 _Hasta ahora_ , es decir.

Cuando había sentido los suaves dedos de Fleur sobre su piel, había tenido que reunir toda su fuerza de voluntad para no gemir en voz alta. Si no se hubieran detenido en su momento, Hermione estaba segura de que se habría derretido como un charlo a los pies de la rubia. Lo que realmente la había tomado por sorpresa era la humedad que había encontrado entre sus piernas cuando se estaba duchando. No fue lo suficientemente fuerte para mojar su ropa interior pero si para no pasar desapercibida.

¿Qué iba a hacer si Fleur decidía darle un masaje de nuevo? Estarían completamente solas, sin posibilidad de interrupción, ¿Hermione sería capaz de manejarlo? ¿Qué haría si algo más pasaba? ¿Sería capaz de detenerlo? ¿Iba a _querer_ hacerlo? Hermione respiro mientras se estremecía e iba a comenzar a responder a las muchas preguntas que se formulaban en su mente, la puerta se abrió.

Sus ojos se posaron en Fleur y se quedo sin aliento. La rubia se veía preciosa y lo único que traía puesto era un chándal. Por una vez en su vida, Hermione se dio cuenta que no estaba segura de que decir o como actuar frente a su amiga y eso le preocupo.

Fleur la miraba intensamente. Admirando su belleza y elegancia, era incapaz de apartar la mirada del cuerpo de la castaña, trato de calmar los latidos de su corazón y se acerco a ella. Beso sus mejillas como era costumbre y la introdujo al interior.

\- No pensabas marcharte, ¿Verdad Chéri? – Pregunto Fleur tratando de no sonar preocupada mientras Hermione le entregaba la botella de vino.

Hermione finalmente sonrió. – No, en lo absoluto, Fleur.

\- Bon, ya me estaba preocupando.

\- ¿Qué hubieras echo si mi respuesta hubiera sido afirmativa? – Pregunto Hermione con curiosidad, antes de darse cuenta.

\- Habría utilizado mi encanto Veela y te habría convencido de lo contrario. Estoy aprendiendo cuales son tus debilidades, ma belle. – Dijo Fleur dándose la vuelta y dirigiéndose a la cocina mientras dejaba una mirada atónita en el rostro de Hermione.

* * *

Es el último capitulo que subo por hoy, ¡Linda noche!

Nota: Mil disculpas por las faltas ortográficas que puedan encontrar.


	4. Cena, trabajo y un masaje

_¡Hola!_

 _Aquí les dejo el siguiente capítulo._  
 _A quiénes me agradecieron por la traducción, de nada, yo también le agradecí tanto a la autora por haberla escrito._ _Seguiré subiendo la traducción, lo prometo._

 _Les mando un saludo._

 **Los personajes son enteramente de J.K. Rowling.**

* * *

Hermione simplemente se quedó allí, sin saber qué hacer. ¿Esperar en la sala de estar o seguir a Fleur a la cocina?, se decidió por lo segundo y siguió a la rubia que ya había desaparecido de la vista.

Una vez que entró en la cocina, el maravilloso aroma a especias y salmón alcanzaron la nariz de Hermione y su estómago rugió. Oyó la risa de Fleur en voz baja y se ruborizó.

-¿Necesitas ayuda con eso? – Pregunto Hermione, dirigiéndose a Fleur e ignorando el hecho de que se estaba riendo a costa de ella. La rubia en ese momento estaba tratando de atar un delantal alrededor de su cintura.

-Oui, Chéri. Te agradecería un poco de ayuda – Asintió Fleur con una sonrisa.

Hermione decidió jugar un poco también y obtener ventaja sobre Fleur, después de lo que había pasado, ella no planeaba quedarse atrás. Se acercó lentamente a la francesa y pegó su cuerpo a su espalda, presionando levemente, rodeo con los brazos el cuerpo de Fleur y tomó las tiras del delantal. La cintura de la rubia era muy pequeña, así que tuvo que rodearla dos veces con las tiras, mientras los ataba a la parte delantera. Extendió las manos contra el vientre de Fleur y palmeo suavemente.

-¿Así está bien? – Pregunto Hermione, con satisfacción evidente en su voz.

Fleur tuvo que tragar saliva un par de veces antes de que pudiera dar una respuesta coherente. Ella aún estaba conmocionada por la sensación de los pechos de Hermione pegados con fuerza contra su espalda y la sensación de sus manos en su vientre había sido irreal. Se aclaró la garganta antes de darse la vuelta y quedar frente a ella.

-Merci, belleza. Es perfecto. – Respondió la rubia con la voz ronca.

Hermione observo con diversión la parte delantera del delantal y se hecho a reír.

 _-¿Beso francés al cocinero? –_ Eso es muy lindo Fleur. – Dijo la castaña con una sonrisa.

Fleur se sonrojo. – Fue un regalo tonto de Gabrielle. Ella sabe que me encanta cocinar y me lo dio la navidad pasada.

-Bueno, yo creo que es muy lindo – Dijo Hermione y le guiñó un ojo.

-¿Te gustaría intentarlo? – Soltó Fleur sin poder evitarlo.

-¿Intentar qué, Fleur? – Hermione inclino la cabeza y la miró.

\- Darle un beso francés al cocinero, por su puesto. – Fleur había sonado indiferente, pero dentro de su cabeza estaba reprendiéndose a sí misma. Había ido demasiado lejos, su corazón latía furiosamente contra su caja torácica y su respiración se había detenido. Todo al mismo tiempo, guardo silencio mientras esperaba la reacción de Hermione.

 _¿Fleur está coqueteando conmigo? Oh, por los pantalones de Merlín, ¡estoy en problemas de verdad!_

-Bueno, – Empezó Hermione tratando de controlar su voz y mientras miraba a la rubia con atención – Creo que tomaré la decisión hasta _después_ de haber probado la cena.

-Cuidado con lo que prometes, mon trésor. Ya que podrías no cumplirlo. – Dijo Fleur casualmente, aliviada de que Hermione siguiera allí, hablando tranquilamente con ella.

\- No hago promesas que no tengo intención de cumplir, Fleur. Es posible que desees añadir eso, a las cosas que no sabías de mí. Voy a lavarme las manos antes de comer – Hermione camino fuera de la cocina en dirección al cuarto de baño.

* * *

Hermione entró en el baño y cerró la puerta apoyando su espalda contra ella. Su corazón latía desbocado. _¿Le había prometido realmente un beso francés a Fleur?,_ se preguntó frenéticamente. _¿Qué había estado pensando?_

Se lavó las manos con rapidez y se mojó la cara con agua fría, se sintió mejor después de hacerlo.

 _Vamos Granger, puedes hacer esto. Tal vez ni siquiera ocurra. Aunque si sí, buscarás la manera de que sea rápido y acabar de una vez con eso. No es el fin del mundo y te está bien empleado por tener una enorme boca._

Después de sentirse mejor, se secó la cara y las manos y volvió a la cocina. Fleur estaba dándole los toques finales a la cena cuando ella entró.

-Si sabe también como huele, voy a tocar el cielo Fleur – Dijo Hermione cerrando los ojos y aspirando el delicioso aroma.

– No estoy segura de estar a la altura de sus expectativas, señorita. Pero puse todo mi esfuerzo en ello - Fleur le sonrió.

-Sé que superarás más que mis expectativas. Puedo abrir el vino si lo deseas mientras terminas – Dijo la castaña devolviéndole la sonrisa.

\- Te lo agradecería – Dijo Fleur y se dio la vuelta mientras tomaba dos copas del armario. Se aseguró de rozar los dedos de Hermione cuando se las entrego. – el vino está en la mesa.

Fleur le guiñó un ojo y se volvió para terminar de servir los platos. Ella había preparado salmón con verduras y una ensalada ligera. Había calentado una barra de pan en el horno y lo había cortado en rodajas para proceder a colocarlo en una cesta. El postre estaba esperando en la nevera. Fleur se sentía orgullosa de sí misma, por preparar una cena decente en tan poco tiempo. Ella realmente quería impresionar a Hermione.

-¿Quieres un poco de vino antes de empezar a cenar? – Le pregunto Hermione.

Fleur se dio la vuelta y no pudo evitar que sus ojos vagaran por el hermoso cuerpo de la castaña una vez más. Los brillantes ojos azules se clavaron en los ojos color chocolate y todo lo que Hermione pudo hacer fue ruborizarse ante la mirada tan intensa de la rubia.

-Oh, yo estoy lista para comer – Dijo Fleur, rompiendo la conexión de sus miradas.

 _Dulce madre de Merlín, ¿Por qué Fleur me mira como si yo fuera el postre?_

Se movió hasta Hermione y se paró frente a ella, ignorando su espacio personal a propósito. El corazón de Hermione se detuvo cuando Fleur levanto su mano y en vez de tocarla, tomo la copa de vino que tenía detrás de ella y se la dio. La mano de Hermione estaba temblando ligeramente mientras la tomaba. Fleur se inclinó nuevamente y tomo la otra.

-Por una noche inolvidable – Dijo y levanto su copa.

-Por una noche inolvidable – Repitió Hermione en voz baja y choco su copa con la de Fleur.

Cada una tomo un sorbo de vino y luego Fleur le entrego la copa a Hermione.

-¿Podrías ser tan amable de llevar mi copa a la mesa? Yo llevaré los platos en un momento. – pidió Fleur sonriendo.

Hermione asintió con la cabeza. No estaba segura de sí sería capaz de decir algo medianamente inteligente, así que opto por salir fuera de la cocina en dirección al comedor. Una vez allí, sonrió ante el entorno elegante y romántico que había creado Fleur. Se llevó de nuevo su copa a la boca y tomo un buen sorbo de vino. Después dejo ambas copas sobre la mesa y tomo uno de los tulipanes que había en la vasija y se lo llevo a la nariz para aspirar el dulce aroma.

Fleur entro en ese momento al comedor mientras hacía levitar los platos y la cesta con el pan. Coloco todo sobre la mesa y se volvió a mirar a Hermione, quién le sonrió dulcemente y el corazón de Fleur se derritió.

-Cuando estés lista, belle – Dijo Fleur con voz ronca.

Hermione se acercó a ella con determinación y paso los pétalos del tulipán en la mejilla de Fleur causando que la rubia cerrara los ojos ante la sensación. Mientras Fleur tenía los ojos cerrados, Hermione se inclinó y deposito un suave beso en la comisura de sus labios. Pudo escuchar el suave jadeo de Fleur y se acercó aún más.

-En caso de que lo olvide más tarde, gracias por esta noche. Me la estoy pasando de maravilla. – Susurro en el oído de Fleur.

La francesa no pudo evitar el estremecimiento que le recorrió después de sentir el aliento caliente de Hermione contra su piel – Esta noche aún no termina, Chéri.

-Lo sé, sólo quería asegurarme de que supieras cuanto aprecio todo lo que has hecho por mí – Dijo Hermione mientras daba un paso hacia atrás.

Fleur asintió. – Comamos entonces.

-Bon appétit, Fleur – Dijo Hermione mientras se sentaba.

\- Bon appétit, ma belle. Espero te guste. – Fleur observo expectante como Hermione le daba un mordisco al salmón. La castaña cerró los ojos y gimió un poco. Fleur nunca en su vida habría imaginado las ganas que tenía de convertirse en un salmón, hasta ahora.

-Merlín, Fleur. Esto es maravilloso. Se me deshace en la boca – Alabo Hermione.

Fleur tomo otro sorbo de vino para mantener la boca ocupada. Casi había espetado que otras cosas podrían derretirse en su boca mejor, pero decidió que no quería seguir tentando su suerte, _por el momento_.

* * *

Después de comer la deliciosa cena y degustar la tarta de fruta que Fleur había hecho de postre, se trasladaron a la sala de estar para repasar la propuesta de Hermione sobre su nueva ley. Ya se habían terminado la primera botella de vino, durante la cena y Fleur había abierto la que Hermione había traído.  
A medida que se iban acomodando en el sofá, Fleur le pregunto a Hermione si quería quitarse la chaqueta, la castaña asintió mientras y se quedó estática cuando Fleur se acercó y le bajo la cremallera de la chaqueta para quitársela, Hermione tomo un buen sorbo de vino mientras observaba a la rubia colocar la chaqueta junto a la puerta.  
Hermione aprovecho ese tiempo para admirar el cuerpo bien formado de Fleur. Sus ropas le quedaban ajustadas a la altura del pecho y era bastante obvio que Fleur no llevaba sujetador. Hermione tragó saliva y se sentó antes de que pudiera avergonzarse a sí misma más de la cuenta. Pero por más que tratara, no podía borrar de su memoria la visión de los pezones de Fleur levemente marcados contra la tela de sus ropas. Y eso sin mencionar lo bien que llenaba la parte trasera de sus pantalones.

-Háblame de esa nueva ley – Dijo Fleur mientras se sentaba junto a Hermione. Bueno, prácticamente encima de la castaña, pero eso era un mero tecnicismo en la medida de lo que a Fleur se refiere.

Hermione notó de repente que estaba cansada de luchar contra su creciente atracción hacia Fleur pero no dijo nada al respecto, habían estado trabajando durante un par de semanas y tuvo que admitir que, en el fondo, a ella le gustaba.

Extendió sus pergaminos sobre la mesa y empezó a discutir la propuesta con ella. Transcurrió una hora y ninguna de las dos se dio cuenta. El líquido en la botella de vino, se había ido en su mayoría y Hermione había llenado sus pergaminos con nuevas ideas, su entusiasmo era contagioso y Fleur se encontró admirando a la bruja más joven a cada segundo que pasaba.

Hermione era una mujer muy apasionada cuando se interesaba en algo y Fleur no pudo evitar preguntarse si ella era así de apasionada en la cama. Desde que habían discutido básicamente todo lo posible sobre la nueva ley, todo lo que quedaba era que Hermione lo transcribiera. Así que Fleur decidió que era hora de volver al masaje que había quedado inconcluso en la oficina.

Mientras Hermione estaba concentrada escribiendo en el pergamino, Fleur se puso de pie y se instaló detrás de ella. Hermione miro hacia atrás sorprendida y Fleur simplemente le sonrió.

-Sigue escribiendo, Chéri, sólo voy a terminar el masaje que te prometí. Yo también se mantener mis promesas – Le susurro Fleur al oído.

-No tienes que hacer eso Fleur, ya es demasiado con lo que has hecho por mí – Dijo Hermione tratando de contener un estremecimiento, debido a la cercanía de la rubia.

-¿Estás tratando de librarte de tu promesa? – Pregunto Fleur en broma. – Dijiste que había sido una cena maravillosa.

Hermione se sonrojo de nuevo. A esas alturas iba a romper el record de rubor en las mejillas en menos de 24 horas.

-La noche no ha terminado todavía – Señalo con suavidad.

-Tienes razón, la noche apenas comienza – Asintió la francesa con un brillo especial en los ojos. – Vuelve a tu escritura, mientras yo trabajo en tu zona lumbar.

\- Esta bien, Fleur – Dijo Hermione mientras tomaba de nuevo la pluma. Se movió hacia adelante permitiendo que Fleur se sentará más cómodamente detrás de ella y trato de no concentrarse en lo bien que se sentía la cercanía de Fleur.

\- Así está mejor – Dijo Fleur mientras colocaba una pierna a cada lado de Hermione.

La rubia se froto las manos para asegurarse de no asustar a Hermione con el toque frío, después de que estuvieran lo suficiente mente cálidas, las metió debajo de la blusa de la castaña a la altura de su espalda baja y comenzó a recorrer con sus dedos con suavidad.

Hermione contuvo un gemido cuando sintió las manos de Fleur en su espalda desnuda. No había esperado que el contacto piel con piel se sintiera así, debía admitir que era una sensación maravillosa. Las manos de Fleur eran fuertes pero suaves como la seda y Hermione no pudo dejar de preguntarse cómo se sentiría ser recorrida de arriba abajo con esas manos.

Fleur mantuvo apretando los músculos por un largo tiempo, pero Hermione se dio cuenta de que no podía llegar más arriba porque su blusa se lo impedía. Tomando una respiración profunda, reunió todo su coraje Gryffindor, tomo la parte inferior de su blusa y se la quitó.

-Así debería hacerlo más fácil – Dijo tratando de sonar indiferente, sabiendo que si lo lograba era porque no estaba viendo a Fleur directamente.

Las manos de Fleur se detuvieron un momento antes de empezar a moverse de nuevo. Ella estaba dando las gracias a Merlín y todos los dioses por las acciones de Hermione. La rubia no creía que las cosas llegaran tan lejos esa noche, sin embargo estaba saliendo mejor de lo que esperaba y disfrutaría tanto como pudiera, había soñado con un momento como ese casi desde que había puesto los ojos en la castaña por primera vez. Fleur convocó en silencio una botella de aceite con aroma a vainilla y coloco un poco en la palma de su mano mientras murmuraba un hechizo para calentar el líquido.

Después lo extendió por la espalda de Hermione muy lentamente, asegurándose de cubrir cada centímetro de su piel. Con un pensamiento audaz, rozo con los dedos la parte posterior del sujetador de Hermione.

-Este también se interpone en el masaje, ma belle. ¿Te importaría si te lo quito?

Hermione tomo una respiración profunda al escuchar la petición de Fleur, pero asintió con la cabeza, ella no era capaz de negarse ante la bella rubia.

-No voy a retirarlo del todo, solo lo suficiente para que pueda cubrir con mis manos esa parte – Explico Fleur, tratando de aliviar la tensión que podía sentir en la espalda de la castaña.  
Una vez más Hermione asintió y Fleur presiono en ese instante el pequeño broche del sujetador y este resbalaba solo un poco hacia abajo. Hermione mientras dejaba caer su pluma encima de la mesa y se retiraba las gafas de lectura. Para que engañarse, era obvio que no iba a seguir escribiendo más esa noche. Se enderezo lo que provoco que las tiras de su sujetador resbalaran aún más por sus brazos, sin detenerse a pensar en sus acciones, Hermione se deshizo de el por completo, sorprendiendo a Fleur una vez más.

Ahora que Hermione no estaba escribiendo más, su mente era incapaz de ignorar la sensación de las manos de Fleur moviéndose de arriba hacia abajo por su espalda, aliviando la tensión en sus músculos. No podía recordar la última vez que se había sentido tan tranquila y feliz. Por primera vez en más de un año, estaba sintiendo deseo y ansias por estar con alguien y eso le asustaba un poco ya que ese alguien era una mujer.

-Fleur, - Llamo Hermione con un pequeño gemido.

-¿Si? – Susurro Fleur.

\- ¿Qué me estás haciendo? ¿Qué está pasando entre nosotras?

* * *

 _¡Espero les este gustando tanto como a mi la historia!_

 _Saludos._


	5. Encontrando el valor

_¡Hola!_

 _Les dejo el siguiente capítulo._

 _Gracias a los que me escriben agradenciendo la traducción, lo seguiré haciendo hasta el final._

 _madissoncg: Gracias por tu sugerencia, ya lo había pensado y sin duda lo haré, le escribiré a la autora para pedirle el permiso de publicar su historia en español. Sin embargo, su última actualización fue del año pasado y no se que tiempo tarde en responderme o si lo hará. De todas formas seguiré traduciendo la historia y en caso de que haya algún problema pues bueno, ya vere que hacer entonces._

 _Mientras no pribaré a nadie de leer esta bonita historia._  
 _Espero les siga agradando y sin más me despido, un beso!_

 **Los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.**

* * *

-Me gustaría poder contestar eso, mon amour. Pero todo lo que puedo decirte es lo maravillosa que se siente tu piel al tacto – Murmuro Fleur con voz ronca.

\- Fleur, ¿Por qué ahora?, ¿Qué produjo esto?, nunca antes esto había ocurrido y las últimas semanas las cosas entre nosotras han cambiado, ¿No es así? – Hermione no pudo evitar soltar todas aquellas preguntas que le aquejaban.

Fleur se quedó en silencio por un momento y reuniendo todo el valor que pudo, comenzó.

-Yo me he sentido de esta manera desde hace mucho tiempo, 'Ermione, sólo que no tenía el coraje para decírtelo hasta que alguien me dijo que la vida era demasiado corta para desperdiciarla teniendo miedo.

Ahí, estaba hecho, la verdad estaba fuera y ahora era el turno de Hermione de actuar. Fleur contuvo la respiración, mientras que con una mano en el corazón esperaba a que Hermione hablara.

La castaña cerró los ojos mientras se inclinaba hacia atrás y se recostaba en el pecho de Fleur. La francesa envolvió sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Hermione y tuvo cuidado de no tocar sus pechos. Claro que estaba tentada a hacerlo, pero ese no era el momento. Se contentó con darle un suave beso en la sien a Hermione y trató de no mirar de más lo que tenía frente a ella.

-Tengo miedo de lo que estoy sintiendo, Fleur – Admitió Hermione, después de varios minutos de silencio.

-¿Qué estás sintiendo, mon Trésor?, ¿qué te hace sentir miedo?, ¿es porque soy una mujer? – Fleur trato de no sonar ansiosa, pero no pudo evitar bombardear a la castaña con sus preguntas.

-En parte, pero no es sólo eso. Nunca me había sentido tan nerviosa o excitada con nadie. No tengo una gran cantidad de experiencia para compararlo, pero definitivamente la poca que tengo es superada por eso – Dijo Hermione en voz baja, mientras sentía que el rubor volvía a cubrir sus mejillas.

\- Pero nada ha pasado todavía – Trato de animarla Fleur, mientras acariciaba con sus pulgares los brazos de la castaña.

\- Eso es lo que más me asusta, ¿qué pasara si nos besamos otra vez? Digo, estoy medio desnuda entre tus brazos y no siento ninguna vergüenza por ello – Admitió Hermione.

\- Yo ya te había visto desnuda, ma belle – Le recordó Fleur suavemente.

\- Eso no cuenta, fue hace mucho tiempo y ya ni siquiera recuerdo la mitad de ello, sólo sé que estaba demasiado herida para ser consciente – Dijo Hermione frunciendo el ceño.

Pero cuando los recuerdos vinieron a su mente, no pudo evitar estremecerse. Aquella época, durante la guerra, había sido torturada sin piedad por Bellatrix Lestrange en la mansión Malfoy. Los brazos de Fleur la estrecharon con mayor fuerza de manera protectora y Hermione se relajó una vez más.

\- Eso es cierto, pero yo aún lo recuerdo… Yo ya te quería desde entonces – Confeso Fleur.

Esa pequeña noticia sorprendió a Hermione. -¿Qué?, Pero… ¡Pero tú estabas con Bill en ese momento!

\- Lo sé, sólo estoy siendo honesta contigo, 'Ermione. Lo quise pero no como él se merecía. Sin embargo Bill es feliz ahora y yo estoy tratando de encontrar mi propia felicidad, lo siento si eso te molesta – Dijo Fleur, mirando al suelo.

Hermione se dio la vuelta todo lo que pudo para enfrentarse finalmente a Fleur. Ella quería mirarla a los ojos para ver la verdad escrita en ellos.

-¿Por qué _yo_? Soy una aburrida, con la nariz siempre enterrada en los libros, una sábelo-todo insoportable y tú eres todo lo contrario, eres absolutamente preciosa – Dijo Hermione con la voz temblorosa.

Los ojos de Fleur se obscurecieron y Hermione fue tomada por sorpresa ante la repentina furia de la rubia. Ella nunca había visto esa mirada en los ojos de Fleur y le asusto ser ella la causa.

-No quiero volver a escuchar que hables de ti misma de esa manera de nuevo, 'Ermione Granger. Tú no eres aburrida, ni una insufrible sábelo-todo. Tu nariz no siempre está enterrada en los libros. Eres una mujer hermosa, maravillosamente inteligente y has sacrificado tu vida incontables veces por tus amigos y familiares. Eres una pieza importante en el mundo mágico y no pienso escucharte decir esas cosas de nuevo, ¿está claro? – Término Fleur con vehemencia.

Hermione estaba aturdida por las palabras de Fleur, que apenas y pudo asentir. Pronto sintió un calor en su nuca, que rápidamente subió por sus mejillas volviéndolas de un tono carmesí, se dio la vuelta y metió el rostro en el pecho de Fleur.

-Lo siento – Susurro finalmente, cuando habían transcurrido varios minutos de silencio incómodo.

-Está bien, - Susurro Fleur – Yo realmente estoy extasiada de que hagas eso.

Hermione sonrió, mientras colocaba sus manos sobre las de Fleur. – Lo siento mucho, no diré de nuevo esas cosas.

Unos pocos minutos más pasaron y los ojos de Hermione comenzaron a cerrarse. La larga semana al fin le estaba rindiendo cuentas, después de una increíble cena, dos botellas de vino y un maravilloso masaje, se había relajado hasta el punto de no poder mantener los ojos abiertos. Y sinceramente Hermione no quería luchar contra eso, la sensación de su cuerpo junto al de Fleur era un sueño y estaba segura de que a la francesa no le importaría que tomara una pequeña siesta antes de volver a su casa. Apoyo la cabeza más cómodamente en el hombro de Fleur y cerró los ojos por completo.

Fleur se dio cuenta y espero pacientemente hasta que la morena conciliara el sueño, paso los dedos en el cabello de Hermione acariciándolo con suavidad. Después de un rato, comenzó a llamar su nombre suavemente varias veces y tras no obtener respuesta, Fleur hizo levitar a Hermione y la dirigió hacia su dormitorio. Mientras la castaña estaba suspendida en el aire, Fleur retiro las mantas de la cama y metió a Hermione con delicadeza. No se le paso por alto el buen gusto que tenía la castaña con la ropa interior mientras la terminaba de desnudar para ponerla más cómoda. Después de cubrirla con la manta por completo, volvió a la sala de estar.

Allí acomodo los papeles de Hermione en su portafolio y tomo las botellas vacías de vino para llevarlas de nuevo a la cocina. Cuando termino, Fleur apago las luces y se dirigió de nuevo a su habitación. Se quitó los pantalones y se metió debajo de las sabanas solo con una camisa de dormir y ropa interior. Se inclinó sobre el rostro de Hermione y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla. La castaña sonrió en sueños.

Fleur apago la luz u se acercó más a Hermione. Como si sintiera su presencia la castaña se acurruco contra Fleur y la Veela se sumió en un tranquilo sueño con una sonrisa en el rostro.

* * *

Hermione despertó lentamente y las imágenes de la noche anterior parpadearon en su mente de inmediato. No pudo evitar sonreír ante esos pensamientos. Para ser sincera consigo misma, tenía que admitir que estaba feliz por cómo se habían dado las cosas con Fleur, quién había sido una anfitriona maravillosa y la cena había estado deliciosa. Con su ayuda Hermione había terminado la nueva ley que tanto tiempo le había demorado y estaba segura de que sería un profundo éxito.

A medida que se iba estirando, se dio cuenta por primera vez que había alguien junto a ella y en ese momento sus pensamientos finalmente se habían aclarado. Se dio cuenta de que se había acurrucado junto a ese cuerpo caliente. Por fin abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta de varias cosas a la vez.

En primer lugar, ella tenía la espalda apoyada en el pecho de alguien. En segundo lugar, había un brazo envuelto alrededor de su cintura. En tercer lugar una pierna reposaba en medio de las suyas y era demasiado suave para pertenecer a la de un hombre. Y por último, ¡Estaba en bragas! Con ese pensamiento, una corriente eléctrica recorrió su cerebro y los ojos de Hermione se abrieron como platos. Su cuerpo se tensó de inmediato y lo único que se le ocurrió en ese momento era salir huyendo de esa cama.

-Sólo soy yo, Chéri. No tienes de que preocuparte, tu inocencia sigue intacta después de esta noche – Susurro Fleur en voz baja como si estuviera leyendo su mente.

Sus palabras por supuesto, sólo sirvieron para hacer sonrojar a Hermione desde las raíces del pelo hasta la punta de los dedos del pie. Sin embargo, su cuerpo se relajó y tomo unas cuantas respiraciones antes de calmarse del todo y girarse hacia Fleur.

-¿Cómo es que terminamos en la cama entonces?, lo último que recuerdo es que estábamos en el salón hablando y lo siguiente es que desperté en tu cama, casi desnuda completamente – Dijo Hermione tratando de no sonar exaltada.

-Te quedaste dormida y yo no tuve corazón para despertarte, así que te traje aquí – Respondió Fleur encogiéndose de hombros.

-Todavía estoy medio desnuda, sin embargo – Señaló Hermione un poco irritada y lamento sus palabras en cuanto oyó la voz débil de Fleur.

-Prometo que no te toque.

Hermione sintió vergüenza y culpabilidad.

-Lo siento Fleur, yo no quería dar a entender eso, tú no has hecho nada malo, yo soy la que ha saltado a conclusiones y ha supuesto cosas – Dijo Hermione bajando la mirada.

\- Oh, no lo sientas tanto. Yo he estado muy tentada – Dijo Fleur con una sonrisa.

Hermione se tragó un gemido - _¿Estabas?_

 _¡Cállate! Por el amor de Merlín Hermione Jane, ¡cierra la boca!_ Gritó su cerebro.

-Oui, créeme, he tenido que reunir toda mi fuerza de voluntad para no tocarte esta noche. Ya que _cuando_ lo haga, quiero que tu estés dispuesta a participar – Dijo Fleur en voz baja.

-Tengo que usar el retrete – Dijo Hermione saltando de la cama.

Antes de que Fleur pudiera reaccionar, Hermione había echado prácticamente a correr y había cerrado la puerta del baño. Ella apoyo la espalda contra el colchón y sonrió. Arreglo las almohadas detrás de ella y se sentó en la cabecera de la cama para esperar el regreso de Hermione.

Hermione se apoyó en la puerta del baño y respiro de forma entrecortada. El corazón le latía a un millón por minuto y se sentía mareada. ¿Cuándo iba a mantener la maldita boca cerrada? ¿Cuándo iba a aprender a no compartir cada pensamiento que corría por su mente en voz alta?  
Con un suave ¡Pop! Apareció su cepillo de dientes y una blusa suave frente a ella, sonrió agradecida mientras se ponía la blusa y trato de hacer su rutina de la mañana. Cuando termino, su respiración había vuelto a la normalidad, es cierto que llevaba poca ropa, pero por lo menos sus partes más íntimas estaban cubiertas.

Reuniendo todo su coraje decidió que ya había estado oculta el tiempo suficiente. Abrió la puerta y miro hacia la cama. Fleur estaba apoyada en la cabecera como si estuviera esperando por ella. Sin saber qué hacer, la castaña se acercó a la cama y se sentó frente a Fleur. Era el momento de hablar con honestidad.

-Yo sé que estoy actuando como una imbécil, pero toda esta situación me tiene un poco inestable. Sigo siendo tratando de ser honesta contigo y la verdad es que no sé cómo manejar esto que estoy sintiendo. Cada vez que me dices lo que sientes o piensas, siento temor Fleur… - Susurro Hermione con un gesto de angustia.

Fleur toco la parte posterior de la mano de Hermione y sonrió con tristeza. – No quiero asustarte, mon amour.

-Lo sé, para ser honesta, quisiera darte más palabras concretas – Aclaro Hermione mirando la mando de la rubia.

\- Me asustas, por favor dímelo, 'Ermione – Pidió Fleur.

-Tengo miedo de mí, de dejar que hagas lo que quieras conmigo – Admitió Hermione con sinceridad.

Fleur tragó visiblemente y miró a Hermione. Era obvio que ella no era la única nerviosa e insegura. La situación no era fácil tampoco para Fleur. Decir sus sentimientos no era garantía de nada, tampoco.

-¿Sería realmente malo que te dejarás llevar por tus sentimientos? – Pregunto Fleur con voz anhelante.

-Fleur, ¿Has hecho esto antes? –Hermione tenía la voz cada vez más ronca y no dejaba de mirar las manos de Fleur sobre las de ella.

-Oui, Chéri. He estado con un par de mujeres antes, pero eso nadie lo sabía, hasta ahora – Admitió Fleur con una sonrisa apenada.

\- Ya veo, bueno. ¿Y si hago lo que tú dices, me dejo llevar y luego me entero de que no me gusta y nuestra amistad se arruina?

\- No creo que eso ocurra, pero voy a darte unos momentos a solas para que respondas a tu propia pregunta, mientras yo usaré el lavabo y tú piensa en esto, mientras yo no estoy, ¿de acuerdo? – Declaró Fleur poniéndose de pie.

Hermione asintió y observo como Fleur se dirigía al baño. Sus ojos la siguieron con avidez, noto la ropa interior minúscula que Fleur traía puesta, sus caderas se marcaban a cada paso que daba y su trasero era una obra de arte en opinión de Hermione y de cualquiera para ser honestos. Como si sintiera la mirada de Hermione, Fleur miró por encima de su hombro y le hizo un guiño con descaro.

Hermione sonrió y se apoyó en la cabecera como la rubia había hecho momentos antes. Fleur desapareció de la vista y Hermione dejó escapar un suspiro. ¿Qué había que pensar? Ella había estado mirando abiertamente el cuerpo de Fleur, admirándolo y deseándolo. Hasta el momento había llegado a un punto en el que no estaba segura cual era el siguiente paso. Despertar medio desnuda con Fleur alado, había sido demasiado.

Su cuerpo se sentía suave y cálido y a Hermione le habría gustado quedarse en esa posición por más tiempo. Ahora era una batalla de voluntades entre su mente y su corazón. Sin duda su corazón estaba por delante en un largo trecho. Sólo había una cosa que hacer y era dejarse llevar por lo que sentía. Iba a lanzar una cana al aire por primera vez en su existencia. Estaba cansada de vivir su vida como otros esperaban, ella también tenía sentimientos y deseos. Ella también quería ser aventurera y vivir cosas nuevas, quería sentirse amada por Fleur y aprenderla a amar a cambio. Era hora de enfrentarse a los hechos y hacerle frente a sus sentimientos. Ella quería estar con Fleur, no había otra respuesta.

Satisfecha con su decisión, Hermione sonrió y se relajó por primera vez esa mañana. Fleur eligió ese momento para salir del baño y se dirigió lentamente a la cama. Hermione se dio la oportunidad de admirar su cuerpo una vez más, sus ojos brillaron con avidez mientras veía la piel expuesta de Fleur.

-Si me sigues mirando de esa manera, no seré capaz de controlar lo que siento por más tiempo, mon ange – Le advirtió Fleur.

\- Tal vez yo no quiero que te controles más, Fleur. Tal vez quiero que regreses a la cama para que pueda darte ese beso que prometí anoche – Dijo Hermione con voz ronca en el momento en que sus ojos se encontraron.

-Te cuidado con lo que pides – Susurro Fleur, avanzando a la cama.

\- Tú me pediste qué pensará las cosas, y lo he hecho. Así que ven aquí para que pueda besarte.

* * *

 _¡Disculpen los horrores ortográficos!_

 _¡Nos vemos pronto!_


	6. Siendo precavidas

_Paso súper rápido a dejarles el siguiente capítulo._

 _Me tengo que ir._

 _¡Disfruten mucho!_

 **Los personajes son sólo de la maravillosa J.K. Rowling.**

* * *

Fleur se sintió inmensamente aliviada al oír esas palabras y se acercó más quedando casi encima de la castaña, se inclinó hacia Hermione, deteniéndose a penas unos centímetros de sus labios y espero.

Hermione estaba más que extasiada por la cercanía de Fleur y sin poder contenerse más, levanto las manos y tomo el rostro de la francesa con ternura.

-Perdóname si estoy nerviosa por esto, pero nunca he besado a otra mujer antes… - Susurró antes de cerrar la distancia entre ellas y sus labios finalmente se unieron.

Lo primero que notó fue Hermione fue la suavidad de los labios de Fleur. Mordisqueó mientras disfrutaba de las sensaciones que recorrían su cuerpo. Fleur inclinó un poco más la cabeza y chupó el labio inferior de la castaña, provocándole un gemido. Hermione en ese punto abrió la boca y Fleur no perdió tiempo en empujar su lengua muy lentamente, dejando que Hermione se acostumbrara a las nuevas sensaciones. La castaña estaba un poco insegura al principio pero dejo a Fleur explorar su boca a su antojo y no paso mucho tiempo antes de que ella frotara su propia lengua contra la de Fleur provocándole un gemido también a la francesa. El beso se volvió más audaz a partir de ahí y pronto se convirtió en una pequeña batalla por el dominio. Al final, cada una de ellas opto por sólo disfrutar del maravilloso momento.

Fleur muy a su pesar termino el beso, después de varios minutos y apoyo la frente contra la de Hermione.

-Eso fue exquisito – Ronroneó la rubia, sus azules ojos brillaban a través de sus largas pestañas.  
Hermione apenas podía respirar y mucho menos era capaz de hablar. Fleur se hecho hacia atrás y si acostó acomodando la cabeza en el regazo de Hermione. Los dedos de la castaña comenzaron a recorrer suavemente las hebras doradas. Varios minutos pasaron en silencio hasta que Fleur no pudo aguantarlo más.

-'Ermione – Llamo, tratando de sonar tranquila y serena - ¿Está todo bien?, ¿estás lamentándolo?

Hermione sonrió ante eso y negó con la cabeza.

-No, Fleur. No me arrepiento en lo absoluto. Todavía estoy saboreando el momento, eso es todo.

-¿Era lo que esperabas? – Pregunto la rubia soltando un suspiro de alivio.

-Realmente no – y sonrió aún más cuando noto a Fleur tensarse en sus piernas – Fue mucho mejor, fue como si la tierra temblara y se consumiera, fue absolutamente sexy y perfecto.

\- Me has asustado por un momento – Admitió la rubia volviendo a suspirar.

\- Lo hice a propósito, amor. Después de todo, tengo que vengarme de tus burlas de ayer – Dijo la castaña maliciosamente.

Fleur sonrió con ternura. Se escuchaba maravilloso de los labios de Hermione que le dijera "amor".

-Oui, te he estado tomando el pelo un poco.

-¿Tú crees? – Pregunto Hermione fingiendo sorpresa.

-Lo siento, no pude evitarlo, te ves preciosa cuando te sonrojas – Dijo Fleur con una sonrisa.

-Me he sonrojado tanto últimamente que es un milagro que no me quede así para siempre – Dijo la morena en broma.

-¿Qué pasará ahora, Mon amour? – Pregunto Fleur con un cosquilleo en el estómago.

-No lo sé – Admitió Hermione sin dejar de acariciar el cabello rubio – Es todavía demasiado nuevo y aún me estoy recuperando de ese beso. ¿Tú qué opinas?

\- Yo _quisiera_ tener una cita contigo – Susurro Fleur.

\- Y yo creo que estás _pensándolo_ demasiado – Sonrió Hermione.

-Estás en lo correcto, yo quiero tener una cita contigo – Corrigió Fleur rápidamente.

\- Voy a recostarme, así podré mirarte mientras hablamos – Dijo Hermione con suavidad.

Fleur rodo del regazó de Hermione a la cama y mientras la castaña se acostó frente a ella. Hermione la miro por unos segundos mientras Fleur le sonreía y sin poder contenerse se inclinó hacia ella y se besaron de nuevo. Esta vez Fleur fue capaz de tocarla y pasó los dedos por el brazo de Hermione haciéndola temblar mientras el beso adquiría intensidad. Fleur finalmente coloco las manos en la cintura de Hermione y la atrajo más hasta pegar sus cuerpos. Hermione enredó los dedos en el cabello de Fleur mientras disfrutaban del beso cada vez más apasionado. La mano de Fleur se coló en la espalda de Hermione y la recorrió de arriba abajo rozando su nuca. Ambas sentían como si estuvieran suspendidas en el cielo.

Fue el turno de Hermione de terminar el beso y abrió lentamente los ojos para mirar a Fleur. Quién tenía una hermosa sonrisa en los labios hinchados.

-Lo siento, sé que querías hablar, pero no me pude resistir – Confeso la castaña con la voz ronca.

\- No te disculpes, ma belle. Besarte es mucho mejor que hablar y yo también quería hacerlo sólo que no quería presionarte – Sonrió Fleur.

\- No puedo creer que esté pasando esto entre nosotras. No quiero perderte si esto sale mal, tú eres una parte importante en mi vida y no quiero que eso cambie por nada – Confeso Hermione con voz débil.

-No me vas a perder. Yo siempre estaré para ti. Yo aún no puedo creer que esto esté pasando. ¿Cómo es que estás tan preocupada? – Pregunto Fleur mirándola con el ceño fruncido.

\- Estoy preocupada por lo que dirán mis padres, mis amigos. Trabajamos juntas y yo no quiero tener problemas en la oficina, no sé qué hacer en realidad – Hermione soltó todo lo que le angustiaba y no había podido mirar a Fleur a la cara mientras hablaba.

\- ¿Confías en mi para mantenernos a salvo? – Pregunto Fleur dejando reposar su mano en la cadera de Hermione.

-Sí.

\- Entonces hay que tomarlo con calma, un paso a la vez. Nadie tiene que saber lo que está pasando entre nosotras. Nuestros compañeros de trabajo saben que salimos siempre los viernes por la noche, por lo que no levantaremos sospechas. Y tú no tienes que decirles a tus padres hasta que lo desees. Ninguno de nuestros amigos lo averiguará tampoco. – Planeo Fleur con voz segura.

\- ¿Así que vamos a mantener esto en secreto? Eso no parece justo para ti. No es que me de vergüenza estar contigo… - Hermione la miró con un gesto de angustia.

\- Nunca me has dado a entender eso. Sólo te estoy dando opciones. En cuanto a mí, me gusta mantener mi vida personal en privado. No me gusta que la gente opine acerca de lo que hago o no hago y por ahora yo estoy feliz con lo que está pasando – Dijo Fleur mirando con amor a la castaña.

\- ¿Podemos pasar juntas el fin de semana? – Pregunto con timidez Hermione.

A Fleur le brillaron los ojos al escuchar esas palabras y tuvo que controlar el deseo de arrojarse sobre la castaña y comérsela a besos.

-Sería un placer, me encantaría pasar mi fin de semana a solas contigo – Susurro Fleur.

\- Creo que debería ir a casa a ducharme y a cambiarme. ¿Qué te parece si voy y vuelvo un poco más tarde y te llevo a comer? Creo que ya nos hemos perdido el desayuno – Dijo Hermione feliz ante la perspectiva de pasar el fin de semana entero con la hermosa francesa.

\- Me encantaría, Chéri. ¿Quieres pasar la noche aquí? – Pregunto Fleur expectante.

\- ¿Prometes comportarte si lo hago? – Le pregunto Hermione con un brillo en los ojos.

\- Lo hice anoche, ¿no es así? Iré a tu ritmo 'Ermione – Respondió Fleur y Hermione pudo detectar un rastro de dolor en su voz.

La castaña se inclinó y deposito un suave bes en los labios de Fleur.

-Yo sólo estaba bromeando, cariño. Sé que no lo harías. Ya has tenido muchas oportunidades y te has portado excelente, no sé si muchas personas habrían hecho lo mismo – Le dijo suavemente Hermione mirando casi sin parpadear los orbes azules.

\- Estoy contenta de escuchar eso, pero si sigues con tus burlas no sé si podré mantener mi compostura. Después de todo, tú tienes un maravilloso cuerpo, ma belle y es muy difícil para mí, mantener mis manos alejadas de él. – Dijo coquetamente la rubia.

Hermione como era habitual se ruborizo intensamente.

-Lo consideraré. Pero para que lo sepas, también es muy difícil para mí mantener mis manos lejos de ti también. La forma en que cualquier ropa encaja con tu cuerpo debería considerarse un pecado.

Antes de que Fleur pudiera reaccionar, Hermione había saltado de la cama, había tomado su varita de la mesita de noche y después de hacerle un guiño seductor a Fleur, desapareció con un suave ¡Pop! Fleur echo hacia atrás la cabeza y se rio. Se levantó de la cama y agito su varita en dirección a ella y en cuestión de segundos esta quedo perfectamente tendida. Después de tomar un conjunto de ropa, se fue a dar una ducha. El fin de semana parecía el más prometedor que había tenido nunca.

Hermione termino su ducha rápida y tras vestirse con unos pantalones cortos color caqui y una blusa polo color azul claro, se calzo con unos zapatos deportivos color blanco y tomo los elementos esenciales para pasar el fin de semana con Fleur.

-Mione, ¿Estás ahí?

Hermione levanto la vista del bolso que estaba encima de su cama y sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa. - ¿Harry?

 _En el nombre de Merlín ¿qué está haciendo el aquí?_ Se preguntó violentamente.

Harry entró en la habitación en el preciso instante en que el bolso encogido de Hermione desaparecía en los bolsillos de sus pantalones.

-Hola, Hermione. Lo siento por haberles quedado mal ayer – Se disculpó mientras la abrazaba y depositaba un beso en su mejilla.

-Oh, está bien. No necesitas disculparte – Sonrió Hermione, tratando de que Harry no se diera cuenta de su nerviosismo.

-¿Fleur y tú salieron? – Pregunto sentándose en la cama.

-En realidad, Fleur me invito a su casa y cenamos allí – Confeso Hermione, mientras miraba su reloj de pulsera y fruncía el ceño. Harry lo notó.

-¿Estoy interrumpiendo algo?, ¿ibas a salir? – Pregunto el chico mirándola.

\- Iba a ir a comer con Fleur, ya que ninguna de las dos teníamos planes para hoy…

\- ¡Maravilloso! Es por eso que estoy aquí. Vine a invitarlas a comer. ¿Vamos a casa de Fleur y nos aparecemos desde allí? – Pregunto Harry con entusiasmo.

Hermione le sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. ¿Qué más podía hacer sin levantar sospechas? Habían almorzado juntos casi todos los fines de semana desde que podía recordar, por lo que se vería raro si le decía que no. Estaba tan agradecida de haber podido ocultar su pequeño equipaje antes de que él entrara y lo viera. No estaba segura de que explicación habría dado ante eso, así que suspiro aliviada.

-¿Estás lista para irnos? – Pregunto Harry cuando ella termino de colocarse sus pendientes.

\- Sí, ya le deje listo su alimento a Crookshanks. Creo que Fleur ya debe estar esperando – Trato de sonar lo más indiferente posible pero era toda una odisea.

\- Genial, porque me muero de hambre.

Antes de que Hermione pudiera decir algo, Harry la tomo de la mano y se desaparecieron. Aterrizaron justo en la entrada del departamento de Fleur y Harry llamo a la puerta sin soltar la mano de Hermione. Un momento después, Fleur abrió la puerta y todo lo que estaba a punto de decir murió en sus labios cuando vio a Harry de pie allí, con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa y sus ojos se fijaron en las manos entrelazadas de él y Hermione y arqueó una ceja, mientras miraba a la castaña, quién de inmediato se sonrojó.

-Qué sorpresa, entren – Dijo Fleur haciéndose a un lado para dejarlos pasar.

\- Fui por Hermione para invitarla a comer y ella me dijo que había quedado contigo así que me invite a mí mismo. Para compensar la cancelación de anoche, así que ustedes díganme a donde quieren ir, señoritas – Dijo Harry con una sonrisa tras darle un beso y un abrazo a Fleur.

\- Es muy amable de tu parte, 'Arry – Dijo Fleur con una sonrisa un poco tiesa, pero bastante bien disimulada.

\- Genial, si ya estás lista, podemos irnos entonces – Sonrió Harry.

-Yo estaba casi terminando, sólo denme unos minutos y nos podremos ir.

Sin esperar una respuesta, Fleur se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a su habitación. Hermione finalmente soltó la mano de Harry y fue a sentarse en el sofá. Ella rápidamente saco su bolsa encogida y la deslizó entre los cojines mientras se aseguraba de que Harry no notará nada.

-Oh, ¿Estás son tus gafas de lectura? – Pregunto Harry señalando hacia la mesa.

Hermione miró nerviosa en esa dirección y asintió.

-Me olvide de ellas ayer por la noche cuando me fui. Fleur me estaba ayudando con mi ley de licántropos – Explico la castaña tratando de sonar indiferente.

\- Qué amable de su parte. Se lo mucho que deseas que esa ley sea aprobada. Teddy estaría protegido el resto de su vida y eso sería maravilloso, Hermione. Como su padrino, no podría estar más agradecido – Dijo Harry mientras se sentaba a su lado y ponía una mano en el muslo de la castaña mientras le daba un ligero apretón.

Fleur eligió ese momento para volver y observo la escena con los ojos entre cerrados. Pero ladeo la cabeza y sonrió, Hermione no pudo pasar por alto que esa sonrisa no le llegaba a los ojos, al contrario, se veía muy tensa.

-¿Seguros que prefieren que los acompañe?, ¿no preferirían ir sin mí? – Soltó la rubia sin dejar de sonreír.

Hermione se puso de pie y la miro. – Por supuesto que queremos que vengas, ¿Por qué no lo haríamos?

-No quiero incomodar, parecen bastante contentos sólo los dos…

-¿De qué estás hablando? Tú sabes que Harry y yo sólo somos amigos – Dijo Hermione con los nervios de punta.

Harry mientras tanto, se limitó a observar el intercambio de palabras y una expresión curiosa se formó en su cara pero no dijo nada.

-Sólo estaba diciendo que estaba bien si querían ir sin mí – Dijo Fleur con tranquilidad fingida.

-Tonterías – Dijo Harry finalmente - ¿Qué de divertido tendría eso? ¡Somos los parias, los tres!

Hermione y Fleur intercambiaron una mirada y parecía que decían mil palabras silenciosas, Harry se dio cuenta de aquello también y su curiosidad aumentó. Decidió que ambas necesitaban un momento a solas y se excusó para ir al baño.

En el momento en que desapareció, Hermione se acercó a Fleur.

-¿Qué está pasando? – Pregunto con el semblante serio.

-Estaba a punto de preguntarte lo mismo, Chéri – Dijo Fleur ya sin la sonrisa fingida.

\- Se presentó en mi piso cuando estaba preparándome para venir aquí. ¿Qué se supone que debería haber hecho? – Pregunto Hermione sin comprender la actitud de Fleur.

\- No me importa su compañía, pero ¿por qué demonios tiene que tomarte de las manos?

Fleur sabía que estaba exagerando, pero ella no era capaz de controlar los celos que parecían sangre corriendo por sus venas. No podía actuar de otra forma, no después de haber esperado tanto tiempo para estar finalmente con Hermione.

-Porque a veces lo hacemos, Fleur. Hemos estado haciéndolo durante años – Explico Hermione aún sin comprender.

\- Tú no lo hacías cuando estabas con Ronald –Dijo Fleur testarudamente.

Hermione miro hacia el pasillo y luego miró de nuevo a Fleur. Sin previo aviso, coloco la mano en la nuca de Fleur y tiró de ella con suavidad hacia adelante y deposito un corto pero hambriento beso en su boca. Dio un paso hacia atrás y Fleur sintió un vuelco en el estómago al ver el fuego chispeante en los ojos marrones que la fulminaban.

-Para que medites por el resto del día y pienses en lo que esto significa. Me niego a comenzar una relación contigo si vas a estar haciendo el tonto todo el tiempo. Ya tuve bastante de eso con Ron y así acabamos – Dijo Hermione entre dientes, totalmente furiosa.

\- Estoy listo – Dijo Harry mientras aparecía por el pasillo.

Se detuvo en seco cuando vio lo cerca que estaban las dos mujeres, con sus rostros casi a milímetros de distancia. La cara de Fleur se distorsiono en una mueca y los ojos de Hermione parecían echar fuego. Él sabía lo que eso significaba y de repente sintió pena por Fleur.

Fleur a parto la mirada y le sonrió como si nada estuviera mal. Hermione parpadeo un par de veces y tomo airé.

-Yo también stoy lista – Dijo Hermione en voz alta.

-¿Me estoy perdiendo de algo? – Pregunto Harry incapaz de contenerse por más tiempo.

Algo definitivamente estaba pasando entre sus dos amigas y al parecer no eran muy buenas ocultándolo.

-Acabamos de tener un desacuerdo de donde ir a comer, eso es todo – Fue la respuesta rápida de Hermione.

\- No me siento capaz para discutir con ustedes eso, señoritas. – Dijo Harry en broma.

-Me estoy muriendo de hambre, es todo. Por favor discúlpenme – Dijo Fleur y sin esperar respuesta se dio la vuelta en dirección a su habitación.

* * *

 _No sé ustedes, pero yo amo a Fleur celosa._

 _¡Hasta la próxima!_


	7. El primer obstáculo

_¡Hola!_

 _Les traígo el siguiente capítulo._

 _¿Qué creen? Ya le escribí a la autora real del fic, para que me diera autorización de seguir publicándolo para ustedes._  
 _Ahora sólo queda esperar a que responda. Crucen los dedos para qué su respuesta sea afirmativa._

 _La verdad es que estoy disfrutando mucho traduciendo la historia, amo tanto a esta pareja..._ _No sé ustedes pero yo nunca vi con buenos ojos qué Hermione se quedará con Ronald, no tengo nada en contra de él, pero_ _definitivamente Hermione se merecía a alguien mucho mejor._ _Sin embargo, nunca pude imaginarla con nadie de los personajes creados por Rowling, ni siquiera Harry (La pareja de él con Ginny en cambio_ _me encanta) pero a Hermione todos le quedaban pequeños. Obviamente nunca vi más allá de mis propias narices, me refiero a que trataba de emparejarla con personajes masculinos_ _y a eso me refiero cuando digo que ninguno era merecedor de ella jaja_

 _La primera vez que vi "Fleurmione" no lo podía creer, pensé que era una broma y cuando leí el primer fic_ _de ellas, caí enamorada._

 _Sí, definitivamente, Hermione y Fleur son perfectas juntas._

 _Esa es mi humilde opinión :)_

 _¡No les entretengo más, disfruten!_

 **Todos los personajes son de J.K. Rowling.**

* * *

La cabeza de Hermione se ladeo con vergüenza y se dio cuenta de que Harry observaba el lugar por el que había aparecido Fleur.

-¿Qué está pasando con ustedes dos? – Pregunto con el ceño fruncido.

-Nada, Harry. Déjame ir a hablar con ella un minuto y después nos vamos – Pidió Hermione.

-¿Estás segura? Siento como si estuviera interrumpiendo algo – Dijo Harry con aire afligido.

Hermione se apretó el puente de la nariz mientras trataba de relajarse. Era difícil sabiendo que ambas habían reaccionado de manera exagerada y tenía que solucionarlo rápidamente.

-No estás interrumpiendo. Pero no puedo hablar contigo acerca de esto por el momento. Tengo que arreglarlo con ella en primer lugar – Dijo Hermione en voz baja.

-Pero nos contamos todo, Hermione – Insistió Harry – Tal vez pueda ayudar.

Hermione puso su mano en la mejilla del moreno y sonrió.

-No esta vez, tengo que arreglar esto por mí misma. Yo te diré lo que está pasando pronto, pero déjame hablar con Fleur antes de que las cosas se salgan de control, por favor, Harry – Suplico Hermione.

\- ¿Quieres qué me valla? – Pregunto Harry mirándola con seriedad.

-No, quiero que te sientes aquí y esperes unos minutos – Pidió la castaña.

\- Esta bien, Mione – Asintió Harry sonriendo cálidamente.

-Gracias – Susurro la castaña y le dio una palmadita en la mejilla con amor y después se dirigió a la habitación de Fleur. Llamó a la puerta antes de abrirla y se sintió agradecida de que Fleur no hubiera cerrado. Fleur estaba de pie junto a la ventana y con la mirada perdida.

-¿Podemos hablar? - Pregunto Hermione en voz baja y cerró la puerta detrás de ella.

\- ¿De qué quieres hablar?, obviamente soy una _tonta_ – Dijo Fleur con la voz quebrada.

El rostro de Hermione ardió de vergüenza.

-Yo soy la tonta por haber dicho eso. Lo siento por haber perdido la calma, cariño. Pero sinceramente me molesto que pensarás eso de mí. No hay nada entre Harry y yo, eso ya lo sabes. Yo lo quiero y él siempre será una parte importante de mi vida, pero él es sólo mi _mejor amigo_. Y deseo que entiendas eso – Hermione la miro con intensidad, dudando si acercarse o no a Fleur. Optó por quedarse de pie donde estaba y esperar.

Fleur se dio la vuelta y se enfrentó a ella.

-Lo siento, 'Ermione, pero no pude evitarlo. Primero los vi tomados de la mano y luego su mano sobre tu pierna… Los celos me consumieron y no pensé antes de hablar… - Fleur la miraba angustiada – He esperado tanto tiempo para estar contigo y no quiero que nadie se interponga en esto. ¿Es acaso tan difícil de entender?

Hermione no pudo aguantarlo más y se acercó a ella tomando sus manos y apretándolas suavemente entre las suyas.

-Lo entiendo, cariño y es por eso que estoy pidiendo disculpas. Sin embargo, no hay nada por lo que tengas que estar celosa, yo no quiero pelear contigo por cosas tontas. Hoy se supone que será un gran día, incluso escondí mi pequeño equipaje entre los cojines del sofá porque yo pienso quedarme todo el fin de semana contigo, claro, si tú aún quieres… - Hermione la miró con una tímida sonrisa.

-¿Tú quieres? – Pregunto Fleur sonriendo también.

-Cariño, siento mucho llamarte tonta. Eso estuvo completamente fuera de lugar…

-Yo también lo siento, por no confiar en ti, debí haberlo pensado mejor.

-¿Está es la primera pelea oficial? – Pregunto Hermione con su sonrisa más sincera.

-Sí, mon amour. No puedo esperar para compensarlo – Dijo Fleur sonriéndole también.

-¿Qué tal si empezamos ahora mismo? – Sugirió Hermione, acercándose más.

La respuesta de Fleur fue capturar la boca de Hermione en un ardiente beso. Sabiendo que tenían poco tiempo, no perdieron oportunidad de profundizar el beso. La sensación de la lengua de Fleur acariciando la suya, era un sueño y Hermione dejo escapar un gemido. Fleur atrajo más a Hermione tomándola de la cintura. El beso era apasionado y desesperado a la vez, pero termino demasiado pronto, para el gusto de ambas.

-Creo que necesitamos salir de esta habitación ahora mismo, Fleur. No sé si podré controlarme si me besas así de nuevo – Murmuro Hermione sintiéndose acalorada.

\- ¿Qué estás diciendo? – Pregunto Fleur con una hermosa sonrisa.

\- Estoy tratando de decir que te quiero Fleur – Dijo Hermione mirándola a los ojos.

Fleur estaba claramente aturdida por sus palabras y se limitó a asentir. No había esperado oír esas palabras tan pronto. Pero estaba más qué feliz de escucharlas ahora. Hermione la tomó de la mano y la condujo fuera de la habitación.

Harry se levantó del sofá, tan pronto como las vio venir. Se dio cuenta de sus rostros enrojecidos y sus manos entrelazadas. Él levanto una ceja y miró a Hermione quién le devolvió la mirada como si le suplicara que esperara.

-¿Está todo bien ahora? Porque estoy realmente hambriento – Dijo captando bien la mirada de la castaña.

-Sí, todo perfecto. Ya podemos ir a comer – Sonrió Fleur.

-Maravilloso, ¿A dónde quieren ir? – Preguntó él, feliz de que la hostilidad de la rubia hubiera desaparecido.

\- Ese nuevo Bistró que se abrió cerca de la oficina suena bien – Sugirió Hermione – Me parece que han adquirido la calidad de lo realmente francés últimamente.

Harry levantó una ceja por segunda vez cuando Hermione miró a Fleur. La rubia se ruborizo y Harry se sorprendió de ver el brillo en los ojos de Hermione. Conocía bien a su mejor amiga y reconocía ese brillo de adoración y Fleur la estaba mirando de la misma manera. _¿Podría ser?_ Se preguntó. _¿Sus amigas estaban sintiendo cosas la una por la otra? ¿Había presenciado una disputa de pareja, hacia un momento?_ Él decidió observarlas mejor a partir de ese momento, después de todo si había alguien que conociera bien a Hermione Granger, era él.

Se aclaró la garganta para llamar la atención de ambas mujeres, que parecían haberse olvidado de que él seguía ahí.

-Yo iré con o sin ustedes, señoritas. ¡Me muero de hambre! – Dijo Harry con tono de reproche.

-Lo siento 'Arry, podemos marcharnos ahora – Se disculpó Fleur, girándose hacia él.

-Finalmente – Dijo levantando las manos y haciendo reír a las hermosas mujeres.

Se tomaron de las manos y se desaparecieron en dirección al bistró que Hermione había sugerido. Una vez allí entraron con rapidez y no perdieron tiempo pidiendo al mesero sus respectivos platillos. Durante toda la comida, Harry siguió mirando con interés. De vez en cuando, notaba los pequeños roses entre sí, eran tan sutiles que nadie podría haberse dado cuenta, sin embargo, desde que se había percatado de lo que pasaba entre ellas, podía notar cualquier caricia o mirada que intercambiaban. Nunca habría pensado que estarían interesadas la una por la otra, pero verlas de esa manera, se dio cuenta de que Fleur y Hermione juntas, eran perfectas y para qué negarlo, absolutamente sexys.

Fleur se veía muy relajada y feliz. Harry no la había visto de esa manera desde hacía mucho tiempo. Hermione en cambio, se veía nerviosa e insegura, pero también había determinación en sus ojos. Si él estaba observándolas correctamente, parecía que Fleur se había fijado en la castaña desde ya hacía un tiempo y Hermione lo acababa de descubrir. Él sólo podía imaginar lo que pasaba en su mente en ese momento. Hermione estaría preocupada de su familia y amigos y de lo que pensarían, probablemente esa era la razón de su inseguridad.

Hizo una nota mental para llevar a Hermione a comer durante la próxima semana y asegurarse de que estaba bien. Después de todo lo que había pasado en su corta vida, no merecía nada más que felicidad. Hermione había estado a su lado desde el momento en que se conocieron y ni una sola vez le había dado la espalda a él, aunque no estuvieran de acuerdo todo el tiempo. Hermione era una verdadera amiga y él quería su felicidad por encima de todo y si esa felicidad había llegado en forma de mujer, entonces que así fuera. Él la apoyaría completamente.

Cuando terminaron la comida y el postre, habían decidido aparecerse de nuevo en casa de Fleur, Harry estaba determinado a tener una charla con Hermione; sólo para asegurarle de que él estaba de acuerdo con lo que sea que estuviera pasando entre ella y Fleur.

Cuando llegaron al apartamento, Fleur se excusó para ir al baño y Harry sabía que esa era su oportunidad, se sentó en el sofá y miró a su querida amiga.

-Ven aquí – Dijo palmeando el asiento a su lado.

Hermione lo miro con cautela mientras se sentaba- ¿Sí?

-No estoy del todo seguro de lo que está pasando entre tú y Fleur, pero puedo notar que algo hay, algo nuevo. Y yo sólo quiero que sepas que estoy contento con ello y estoy aquí para escucharte en el momento qué tú quieras hablar de eso. Te amo y siempre voy a estar para ti, no importa lo que pase – Dijo Harry con cariño cargado en su voz.

Hermione se arrojó a su cuello haciendo que el chico casi se cayera del sofá.

\- ¡Gracias, Harry! Esto significa tanto para mí, más de lo que puedas imaginarte – Dijo Hermione con voz temblorosa ya que las lágrimas habían alcanzado sus ojos.

-Me di cuenta y es por eso que te lo hago saber. Esto es obviamente bastante reciente y por eso voy a irme ahora para darles tiempo a solas. No quiero entrometerme más en su privacidad – Dijo Harry contento con el efusivo abrazo de Hermione.

-No estás molestando en absoluto – Le aseguro Hermione.

-Aun así, debo irme – Dijo Harry sonriéndole.

Fleur apareció en ese momento y les sonrío.

-¿Ya te vas 'Arry? – Pregunto la rubia.

-Sí, sé quieres pasar tiempo a solas con Hermione y no te culpo, Fleur. Su compañía puede ser adictiva muchas veces. Sólo les pido que se cuiden mucho, por favor – Pidió el moreno con una sonrisa.

-No me atrevería a hacer lo contrario – Dijo Fleur mientras Harry se levantaba del sofá y se acercaba a ella.

-Estoy seguro de que no es necesario que te pida que la trates bien. Ella se merece lo mejor de la vida. También estoy seguro de que no tengo que aclarar que si algo malo le ocurre te las tendrás que ver conmigo – Harry tenía el semblante serio cuando dijo aquello pero al final dibujo una hermosa y cálida sonrisa.

-¡Harry! – Grito Hermione mientras se ponía de pie. –Basta de comportarte como un hermano sobreprotector. Ella va a cambiar de opinión respecto a mí, si le hablas así.

Fleur río y se paró a su lado tomando la mano de la castaña, luego miró a Harry y sonrió.

-He querido estar con ella desde hace tanto tiempo. Nadie lo sabía 'Arry, pero si tengo suerte y ella me da la oportunidad, yo no voy a desaprovecharla. Ella es demasiado preciosa y no podría jugar con sus sentimientos, así que no tienes nada de qué preocuparte – Le aseguro Fleur con firmeza.

-Entonces, todo lo que puedo decir es buena suerte y felicidades, disfrútense mucho. Las dos se lo merecen. – Se acercó a ambas y las abrazo.

-Te quiero – Susurro Hermione en el oído de Harry.

\- Y yo a ti, preciosa – Dijo el chico mientras se separaba de ambas, les daba un beso a cada una y desaparecía.

* * *

-Bueno, eso fue interesante. Él se dio cuenta de todo muy pronto – Dijo Hermione mientras volvía a sentarse.

-¿Tú estás bien? – Pregunto Fleur mirándola con preocupación.

-Ven aquí – Dijo Hermione, acariciando el sofá, como había hecho Harry momentos antes.

Fleur hizo lo que le pidió y se sentó a su lado, metiendo su pierna entre las de la castaña.

-¿Qué pasa? – Insistió Fleur.

-No voy a mentir y decir que estoy completamente a gusto con que la gente sepa, no me avergüenzo de querer estar contigo. Sólo que soy una persona muy reservada y me gusta mantener mi vida privada fuera del ojo público, ya sea en el trabajo o en cualquier otro sitio – Dijo Hermione con sinceridad.

\- Ya te lo dije, ma belle. Nadie lo tiene que saber – Sonrió Fleur mientras acariciaba con sus dedos la mejilla de la castaña.

\- Con el tiempo, podremos hacerlo. Por ahora, quiero llegar a conocerte mejor como mujer, ya que hasta ahora creo que lo hemos hecho bien como buenas amigas – Dijo Hermione con tono seductor y una sonrisa cómplice.

-Así qué, ¿No te importará si la gente se entera si somos pareja? – Pregunto Fleur, conteniéndose de comerse a besos a Hermione, debido a la mirada tan sensual que le estaba dando.

-¿Eso es lo que somos? – Pregunto la castaña.

\- Tal vez no ahora, pero eso es lo que más deseo. No tengo la intensión de jugar contigo, mis sentimientos son profundos y quiero hacerte feliz, 'Ermione – Dijo Fleur provocándole un estremecimiento en el cuerpo a Hermione.

-Eso suena maravilloso. Yo también deseo hacerte feliz – Sonrió la bruja más joven.

-Ya lo haces, chéri. Desde que aceptaste darme una oportunidad, no tienes idea de lo feliz que me has hecho – Dijo Fleur con los ojos llenos de amor.

\- Sólo hay una cosa que quiero pedirte – Dijo Hermione poniendo el semblante serio.

-¿Qué es? – Pregunto Fleur mirándola atentamente.

\- Quiero esperar un poco para hacer el amor – Dijo Hermione en voz baja, mirando todo el tiempo a Fleur y su reacción.

-¿Puedo preguntarte el por qué? – Dijo Fleur con calma, sin expresión alguna en su mirada.

-No tomo el hacer el amor a la ligera. Nunca lo he hecho antes y no quiero apresurarme. Y dije sólo un poco. – Explico la castaña con tranquilidad – Algo me dice que no voy a ser capaz de resistirme por mucho tiempo.

-No pienso presionarte. Yo quiero demostrarte lo que siento, créeme y aunque no fue fácil comportarme mientras estabas desnuda entre mis brazos, no podía hacer algo que tú no quisieras – Confeso Fleur con un pequeño rubor en las mejillas - ¡Nunca he sabido de donde pude sacar tanto autocontrol!

Hermione se río de sus palabras – Eres tan maravillosa, ¿lo sabias?

-Es agradable que tú pienses eso – Dijo Fleur con los ojos brillantes.

-¿Está todo bien entonces?, ¿podemos esperar un poco antes de dar ese gran paso? – Pregunto Hermione nuevamente.

-Todo depende – Dijo Fleur inclinándose hacia la castaña.

-¿De qué? – Pregunto Hermione haciéndose la desentendida.

-De tu respuesta a mi siguiente pregunta – Fleur estaba a sólo unos centímetros de distancia del rostro de Hermione.

-¿Cuál es? – Pregunto Hermione arqueando las cejas.

\- ¿Hasta dónde vas a dejar que llegue esta noche?

* * *

 _¡Mil disculpas por mis errores y faltas ortografícas!_


	8. Sólo un poco más lejos

_¡Hola!_

 _Paso a dejarles el siguiente capítulo._

 _Estoy supér emocionada porque la autora ya me dijo que podía seguir traduciendo y subiendo los capítulos de esta historia. Ahora si me siento más comprometida de terminarlo y hacerlo lo mejor que pueda, aunque no puedo negar, que disfruto mucho haciéndolo. Otra vez, mil gracias por eso y espero con ansias tu próxima Fleurmione!_

 _A quién me dan las gracias, les digo lo mismo, que bueno que les gusta, pero como ya aclare anteriormente, esta historia no es mía, yo sólo la traduzco, con el único fin de divertirme y pasar un buen rato._

 _bionic221: ¡Hola! El primer fic que leí de Fleur y Hermione se llama ¡Lo acepto! Te amo. Me gusto mucho, la idea de que la maravillosa y guapísima Fleur Delacour sea la primera en enamorarse y tenga que luchar por llamar la atención de Hermione, a partir de ahí me he leído todos los que encontre en español. ¿Cuál es el tuyo?_

 _¡Un beso!_

 **Los personajes son de J.K. Rowling.**

* * *

-Yo, eh… No sé cómo responder a eso, Fleur. ¿Hasta dónde quieres llegar tú? – Le pregunto con nerviosismo Hermione.

-¿Honestamente? – Ante el asentimiento de Hermione, Fleur continuó en voz baja – Hasta dónde tú me lo permitas, Chéri. Yo, a diferencia de ti, no tengo ningún problema en hacer el amor contigo. Te conozco 'Ermione, y no necesito más. Sin embargo, voy a esperar hasta que estés lista.

\- Sólo necesito un poco de tiempo para acostumbrarme a esto, Fleur. Me gustas, pero esto es poco común aun para mí y parece que estamos en diferentes niveles aquí. Tú ya tienes muy claros tus sentimientos hacía mí, pero yo aún tengo que descubrirlo. – Dijo Hermione con voz suave.

\- Lo último que quiero es asustarte con mis sentimientos. Es lo que siento y no pido perdón por ello. Sólo te pido que me hagas saber cuándo estés lista para más. – pidió Fleur con una sonrisa de lado.

\- Por supuesto, Fleur, no voy a negar que la atracción es mutua. Y sé que no es por tu parte Veela, porque eso sólo funciona con los hombres. Estoy empezando a verte con otros ojos y quiero acostumbrarme a ello. Yo nunca he sentido atracción por otra mujer antes, como tú bien sabes. Pero quiero darnos una oportunidad – Hermione miraba a Fleur con ojos brillantes y un rubor en sus mejillas parecía apenada pero sus palabras eran claras y determinantes.

\- ¿Y cómo quieres hacerlo? – Sonrió Fleur sintiéndose feliz y aliviada de que las cosas se estuvieran dando así, quizá no a paso veloz como a ella le gustaría, pero después de esperar tanto tiempo por su castaña, no dudaría en esperar un poco más si ella así se lo pedía.

\- Me gustaría salir, sólo nosotras dos. Cenar, al teatro, tomar el picnic en algún parque… Cosas por el estilo. En el trabajo que sigan las cosas como están. No quiero que sepan acerca de esto – Pidió Hermione.

\- Eso es una buena idea. Por lo del trabajo no te preocupes, 'Ermione. Nadie se dará cuenta – Le guiño un ojo Fleur.

Hermione le tomo la mano con delicadeza y le dio un pequeño apretón.

-Es sólo hasta que sepa que esto va en serio. Si fueras otra persona sería la misma situación – Le aseguro Hermione.

\- Yo lo sé, cariño. Me siento de la misma manera. No tienes idea la felicidad que me embarga que pienses en una relación comprometida conmigo. Eso es lo que yo más deseo – Susurro Fleur, acariciando las manos de la castaña.

\- ¿Qué te gustaría hacer por el resto del día? – Pregunto Hermione, sonriéndole y con los ojos brillantes.

\- ¿Quieres ir a cenar? Y tal vez una película muggle de esas que te gustan tanto – Río Fleur.

\- Sí, eso me encantaría. Porque si nos quedamos aquí toda la tarde y noche, no sé si podré soportarlo – Dijo Hermione con preocupación fingida.

\- Eso significa ¿Qué no te puedo besar más? Yo muero por besarte toda la tarde y toda la noche – Dijo Fleur con el ceño fruncido.

\- Entonces, ¿Por qué no lo haces? - Hermione le pregunto levantando una ceja – Nunca dije que no quisiera besarte, de hecho, disfruto muchísimo hacerlo.

\- No quiero parecer desesperada y 'Arry estaba con nosotras y después hemos estado hablando y no ha habido un momento adecuado…

\- ¿Qué hay de malo en este momento? – Pregunto la castaña.

\- ¿Quieres qué te beses en este momento? – Los ojos de Fleur se abrieron con sorpresa.

\- Siempre digo que no hay mejor momento que el ahora – Respondió Hermione mientras se inclinaba y colocaba la mano en la mejilla de Fleur y le daba una caricia suave.

Sus labios tocaron los de la rubia con un pequeño roce, al principio era un poco insegura, pero poco a poco Hermione empezó a profundizar el beso. Fleur se dejó llevar un poco más y separo sus labios de los de la castaña para besar su mentón y bajar un poco más por su cuello, provocando que la castaña suspirara de placer y deseo. Fleur enredaba sus dedos en los rizos de Hermione, inclinando la cabeza hacía un lado y mordiendo suavemente el cuello de la castaña.

-No me la estás poniendo fácil, amor. Tú estás haciendo que desee… Hermione trataba de Hablar pero las palabras le salían lentas y atropelladamente. Fleur lamía el lóbulo de su oreja en ese momento.

-No estoy haciendo nada especial. Sólo te estoy besando – Susurro Fleur en el oído de la castaña haciendo que a esta se le erizara la piel.

Sí esto provocas al besarme, tengo miedo de ver qué ocurre si pasa algo más. – Hermione tenía los ojos entrecerrados y su voz salía ronca por las sensaciones que la Veela le provocaba.

-No tienes que temer, mon amour. Voy a cuidar de ti, yo sólo quiero amar tu cuerpo…

Fleur beso de nuevo los labios de Hermione, de manera tan apasionada y profunda que a la castaña se le quedó la mente en blanco, sólo podía ser consciente de un dolor que comenzaba a palpitar entre sus piernas y apretó su cuerpo contra el de Fleur, tratando de aliviarlo, pero poco funciono. Hasta que la rubia lo hizo tomándola de la cintura, era increíble el crecimiento que estaba sintiendo en su parte más íntima y sabía cuál era la única forma de aliviarlo.

-Fleur… - Gimió suavemente Hermione.

-¿Oui? – Pregunto Fleur, mordisqueando su cuello.

-Me duele, por favor haz que se detenga – Suplicó Hermione en un susurro.

Fleur delo lo qué estaba haciendo y la miró a los ojos.

-Tú sabes que para aliviarlo sólo hay una manera. Y me pediste esperar…

-Entonces tenemos que parar. Es demasiado para mí. –Dijo la castaña abriendo los ojos con dificultad y empujando suavemente a Fleur hacia atrás.

-Lo siento, chéri. Yo no quería molestarte, - Fleur miró al suelo y se alejó más de Hermione.

-No estoy molesta, Fleur. –Negó Hermione.

\- Entonces, ¿Por qué tienes esa expresión en la cara? – Pregunto la rubia con un deje de culpabilidad.

\- ¡Porque estoy muy excitada, Fleur! ¡Por eso! – Exclamo con frustración Hermione, levantándose de sopetón y alejándose, mientras murmuraba para sí misma, todo el tiempo.

Fleur se recostó en el sofá con una enorme sonrisa satisfecha en su rostro. Era alucinante y maravilloso poder causar que Hermione Granger perdiera la calma. Y saber que la castaña apenas podía controlarse, eso le dio más esperanzas. Río mientras se ponía de pie y se dirigía a su habitación.

* * *

Hermione se apoyó en la puerta del baño y trato de controlar su respiración, haciéndola lenta y profunda para calmar su manojo de nervios. ¡Cómo quería a Fleur! Ella nunca pensó que sería posible querer tanto a alguien en tan poco tiempo. Nunca se había sentido de esa manera antes. _Habían sido sólo unos besos, ¡Por Merlín! ¡Simplemente unos besos! Ni siquiera caricias, menos en áreas sensibles, sólo besos… y ella ya estaba a punto de pedirle a Fleur que le arrancara la ropa y que hiciera lo que quisiera con ella, ¡durante el tiempo que quisiera!_

Se quitó la ropa y abrió la ducha. Sin molestarse en esperar a que empezará a salir agua caliente, dio un paso hacia adelante y entró. Se quedó sin aliento al sentir el agua fría tocando su piel caliente. Se enderezo cuando el agua comenzó a calentarse provocando que se relajara poco a poco. Cuando empezó a enjabonar su cuerpo, quedó sorprendida de la cantidad de humedad que había entre sus piernas. Gimió cuando sus dedos tocaron entre sus pliegues más sensibles. Estaba muy húmeda e hinchada. El agua había podido calmar sus nervios, pero ella todavía no terminaba, ella todavía quería a Fleur.

Incapaz de detenerse, mantuvo sus dedos en su intimidad la cuál creció más. Apoyo la espalda en la pared de azulejos y dejo que la cascada de agua cayera sobre ella mientras las imágenes de Fleur invadieron su mente. Esos pensamientos hicieron que no pasara mucho tiempo y gimiera suavemente hasta que sintió su cuerpo tensarse cuando el orgasmo llego como olas de placer que se apoderaban por completo de ella.

Fleur se apartó de la puerta del baño y sonrío. No pudo evitar la tentación de averiguar si estaba bien Hermione en la ducha y cuando escucho que la castaña se daba placer ella misma para apaciguar el dolor que sentía entre sus hermosas piernas, fue un sueño para Fleur. Solo esperaba que Hermione estuviera pensando en ella todo el tiempo. Al llegar a la habitación, se dio cuenta de que Hermione no había tomado ninguna ropa para después de ducharse. En lugar de hacerla sufrir, Fleur volvió a la sala de estar y recupero el bolso de Hermione de entre los cojines y regreso al cuarto de baño. Llamo a la puerta y esperó.

-¿Sí? – La pregunta fue amortiguada.

\- Te dejo tu bolso fuera de la puerta – Le indico la rubia.

\- Gracias, Fleur. – Hermione abrió un poco la puerta y Fleur sonrió. Extendió la mano y Hermione tomo la pequeña bolsa que colgaba del dedo de la francesa.

\- De rien. Voy a estar en la cocina, haciendo capuchino, ¿quieres uno?

\- Me encantaría, Fleur. Nos vemos en la cocina en unos minutos.

Fleur sólo asintió y se alejó con una sonrisa en los labios. Hermione estaba bien y eso la ponía feliz.  
La castaña cerró la puerta de baño después de tomar su bolso y soltó un suspiro de alivio. No tenía ni idea de cómo iba a salir del cuarto de baño, cubierta sólo con una toalla. Por supuesto, por culpa de su excitación no se le había ocurrido que con un simple encantamiento de invocación la habría obtenido. Negó con la cabeza mientras volvía a convertir la bolsa en su tamaño original, luego sacó algo de ropa. Después de vestirse y echarse un vistazo al espejo mientras se aseguraba de que sus rizos no estaban hechos una maraña como en sus años de adolescencia, salió de la habitación en busca de Fleur. La francesa estaba en la cocina probando en ese momento la espuma de los capuchinos.

-Llegas justo a tiempo, mon amour. ¿Quieres un bizcocho? – Pregunto Fleur.

-Sólo el café está bien para mí, cariño. No podré disfrutar la cena más tarde si como ahora – Dijo Hermione con una sonrisa.

-Tienes razón – asintió Fleur, mientras le tendía una copa transparente.

Hermione sonrió admirada, se veía delicioso, la leche y el café tenían el color exacto y la espuma era perfecta y cremosa, con un toque de canela encima. Tomó un sorbo y sonrió más mientras cerraba los ojos. Después de lamer la espuma de su labio superior, una acción que Fleur no paso por alto, abrió de nuevo los ojos.

-Esto es perfecto, Fleur. No sabía que también eras experta en hacer un delicioso capuchino – Alabo Hermione.

\- Hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mí aún, chéri – Sonrió Fleur.

\- Entonces tendré que prestar más atención. Quiero saber todo sobre ti y quiero que tú también me llegues a conocer mejor. – Le devolvió la sonrisa la castaña mientras tomaba otro sorbo del delicioso líquido.

\- Estoy contenta de escuchar eso. Yo ya no estaba segura de ello – Confeso la rubia.

-¿Por qué? – Pregunto Hermione confusa y frunciendo el ceño.

-Bueno, estabas enfadada antes, no estaba segura de que esperar cuando saliste del baño…

\- El hecho de que me sintiera frustrada, no significaba que no quisiera ya nada, Fleur. Lo lamento si te di esa impresión – Se disculpó Hermione.

\- ¿Fue realmente tan malo? No quiero presionarte, es sólo que parecías disfrutar tanto como yo – No pudo evitar soltar Fleur.

\- Sinceramente, disfrute demasiado, por eso reaccione como lo hice. No entiendo que me está pasando, Fleur. Me haces sentir cosas que nunca antes he sentido y eso me asusta. No suelo dejarme llevar así, siempre tengo que tener el control de las situaciones, no doy el primer paso, pero contigo, parece que no puedo controlar ni mis emociones ni mis acciones. Y eso no me gusta nada – Dijo Hermione con un deje de frustración en la voz.

Fleur asintió comprendiendo.

-Creo que tiene sentido. Ya no voy a presionarte, sé que quieres esperar y esperare por ti, tú me avisaras cuando estés lista, ¿verdad? Prometo que los esos serán mínimos y también las caricias…

Hermione dejo la copa sobre la mesa y cubrió las manos de Fleur con las suyas.

-No quiero que sientas que no puedes besarme si deseas hacerlo, amor.

-Yo sé, el problema es que si nos dejamos llevar, no quiero que sientas que estoy cruzando esa línea 'Ermione, no puedo negar que podría pasar, yo prefiero esperar antes de perderte – Susurro Fleur.

\- No me vas a perder, lo prometo. Pero prefiero ir despacio y ver si esto funciona, ¿de acuerdo?

\- Cómo desees. – Asintió Fleur con una sonrisa.

\- Gracias, Fleur, significa mucho para mí.

* * *

Hermione levantó la vista de los pergaminos que tenía sobre el escritorio, cuando oyó que tocaban la puerta. Un momento después, la cabeza de Harry se asomó.

-Hola, cariño. ¿Puedo pasar? – Pregunto él joven.

-Por supuesto. Estaba terminando esto para poder ir a comer – Respondió Hermione.

-Excelente, tenía la esperanza de que estuvieras libre para invitarte a comer – Dijo Harry sentándose frente a ella.

\- ¿No tienes planes con madame Delacour, hoy? – Pregunto sonriendo.

Hermione evito mirarlo.

-Pasamos todo el fin de semana juntas, si quieres saberlo. No hicimos ningún plan para esta semana. Sólo nos vimos un momento el otro día. – Dijo Hermione con indiferencia.

-Pero es viernes ya – Señaló Harry sorprendido.

-Ya sé que día es, Harry, ¿Cuál es tu punto? – Pregunto Hermione con el ceño fruncido.

Harry levantó las manos a la defensiva ante el tono de su mejor amiga.

-Ninguno, Hermione. Yo sólo pensé que era un poco extraño, me imagine que pasarían los ratos libres juntas. – Susurro Harry con delicadeza.

\- Las dos somos mujeres muy ocupadas – Dijo simplemente Hermione tratando de imitar el tono de él.

\- ¿Vamos a ir a El Leaky para el almuerzo? – Pregunto el chico cambiando de tema. No era tan tonto para alterar a Hermione, o por lo menos no en ese momento.

\- Eso suena bien – Asintió Hermione poniendo los pergaminos delicadamente ordenados encima del escritorio, y saco su bolso de un cajón.

Harry se puso de pie y abrió la puerta para que ella pasara, una vez fuera, se tomaron de las manos y se desaparecieron en el bar, en un rincón bastante apartado, ya que Harry quería tener la privacidad de hablar con su amiga sin ningún problema.

-Yo no sé si tratas de evadirme, o me estás dando respuestas a media, te conozco demasiado bien - Una vez sentados, Harry no perdió el tiempo en hablar.

\- No te trato de evadir, es así como te dije. Pasamos un fin de semana maravilloso juntas, pero desde que volvimos del trabajo, ella se ha mantenido distanciada. – Confeso al fin Hermione.

\- ¿Incluso cuando se van a casa?, ¿no la has visto en esta semana? – Pregunto Harry con la boca abierta.

Hermione asintió.

-Nos hemos hablado un par de veces en la oficina, pero todo relacionado al trabajo. No hemos estado a solas en ningún momento, pensé que iríamos a cenar uno de estos días pero no ha sido así.

\- ¿Le has preguntado?

\- No – Negó Hermione secamente.

-¿Por qué no? - Volvió a preguntar Harry.

\- No sé, supongo que tengo miedo, yo pensé que ella lo haría. – Hermione trataba de no mirar a los ojos a Harry.

\- Mírame Hermione – Pidió Harry escrutando la mirada de su amiga. Ella dirigió los ojos hacia los de él y Harry pudo ver el atisbo de tristeza que había en ellos. - ¿Dónde está la mujer valiente qué conozco?, ¿Acaso no quieres verla?

-¡Por supuesto que sí!

\- Entonces has algo al respecto, por Merlín. ¿Por qué estás esperando a que ella tome el primer paso? – Pregunto Harry atónito, sin poder creerse aún que Hermione Granger tuviera miedo de algo así.

La castaña sin embargo, no sabía cómo responder a eso. ¿Qué había estado esperando exactamente?, ¿No había sido ella misma la que le había pedido a Fleur llevar las cosas con calma?, ¿No le había pedido acaso que no quería que nadie supiera aún? Fleur sin duda sólo estaba haciendo lo que ella misma le había pedido, entonces, ¿por qué estaba tan molesta?

Harry observó la expresión de su rostro y sonrió internamente. No sería bueno sonreír abiertamente delante de ella en ese momento, era obvio que su amiga estaba enamorada, o por lo menos estaba a punto de dar ese paso con la Veela francesa.

Pero antes de qué cualquiera de los dos pudiera decir algo más, Hermione miró a la entrada del local y sus ojos se entrecerraron peligrosamente. No se sentía feliz en absoluto, se dio la vuelta con el ceño y respirando entre cortadamente. Harry se giró para ver lo que había perturbado a Hermione y su boca se abrió con sorpresa.

Fleur se había sentado en una de mesa también algo apartada, se reía con una mujer que Harry no pudo reconocer en ese momento. La cuál era hermosa, su cabello rubio platino le llegaba hasta los hombros y se le podían distinguir unos hermosos ojos azules debajo de esas cejas perfectas. Ella le resultaba extrañamente familiar, sin embargo, no sabía de dónde. Mientras se reían, la otra mujer cubrió la mano de Fleur y entrelazo sus dedos con los de ella.

* * *

 _¿Para que negarlo? ¡También me encanta Hermione celosa!_


	9. Dudas y secretos

_¡Hola!_

 _¡Feliz viernes!_

 _Paso a dejarles el siguiente capitulo. No me canso de esta pareja, de veras..._

 _Gracias por sus reviews, me alegro que les guste, pero recuerden que la historia es de hphglover, denle las gracias a ella por escribirla._

 _madissoncg: ¡Seguí tu consejo! ¡Muchas gracias!_

 _bionic221: De la saga Harry Potter mi pareja favorita obviamente es Fleur y Hermione, pero también he leído historias de Harry y Ginny, Draco y Hermione, Escorpius y Rose, aunque lo que más me gusta son los femslash, Ginny y Cho, Ginny y Astoria, Hermione y Cho... Me he leído unos de Maléfica y Aurora y uffff! Son maravillosos, si te gusta esa historia, te las recomiendo en mis favoritos los puedes encontrar. También de Kannazuki no Miko, Chikane y Himeko, de ahí empezo mi amor por los fanfic._

 _¡Nos leemos pronto!_

 **Todos los personajes son de la maravillosa J.K. Rowling.**

* * *

Hermione estaba hirviendo en silencio y había dejado de comer. Harry no estaba seguro de qué decir. Hermione se miró las manos y Harry las cubrió con las suyas.

-¿Estás bien? – Pregunto suavemente, después de varios minutos en silencio.

Hermione lo miró y Harry se dio cuenta horrorizado que las lágrimas empezaban a caer por el rostro de su amiga.

-Supongo que ya no quería ir despacio, ni mucho menos esperar – Musitó Hermione en apenas un susurro audible.

-¿Qué quieres decir? – Pregunto Harry con preocupación.

-Le pedí a Fleur que me diera tiempo para acostumbrarme a estos nuevos sentimientos y que fuéramos más despacio. – Explicó con tristeza y soltando un suspiro, sus mejillas de repente se le tiñeron de escarlata. - Yo no quería hacer el amor con ella, no aún…

\- ¿Esto es lo que deseas para el resto de tu vida? – Pregunto Harry. Él no creía posible que Fleur estuviera haciéndole daño a su amiga, no apropósito. - Es un gran cambio y por supuesto que no todo el mundo estará contento con esa decisión. Pero a mí no me importa lo que tú elijas siempre y cuando seas feliz. Pero necesito que estés segura antes de seguir adelante, no quiero verlas lastimadas a ninguna de las dos…

-Estoy tan confundida, Harry – Suspiro de nuevo Hermione con una mirada de profunda angustia – Me gusta tanto y me sorprende lo cómoda que puedo estar con ella.

Hermione de repente se cayó y lo miro fijamente.

-¿Está bien si hablo de esto contigo? – Pregunto con timidez.

Harry la miro y frunció el ceño.

-Quizá no sea un experto en sentimientos y relaciones, pero somos mejores amigos, o eso pensaba, Hermione Jane.

Hermione le apretó la mano y sonrió.

-Tienes razón, lo siento por actuar como una imbécil, sé que no te importa con quién salga.

-No, mientras _ella_ te haga feliz. – Le devolvió la sonrisa Harry – Salgamos de aquí, vamos al parque, para que podamos hablar libremente. Parece que hay mucho más allí perturbándote. Además, es viernes y no hay mucho que hacer en la oficina.

Hermione asintió con la cabeza y se levantó, mientras Harry dejaba unos galeones sobre la mesa. Él le extendió la mano y ella la tomo agradecida mientras salían del pub, sin mirar atrás.

Sin embargo, su inesperada salida no pasó desapercibida para cierta rubia.

* * *

-¿Por qué frunces el ceño? No volverán – Dijo la compañera de Fleur.

\- Sólo se fue, con él, como de costumbre – Los celos la estaban matando y la joven frente a ella lo notaba.

\- ¿Qué esperabas, Fleur? Ella nos vio. Y tú no la has hablado mucho esta semana – Le dijo la rubia tratando de no ser tan dura pero lográndolo a medias – Ahora yo me siento culpable, yo pensé que mi visita sería diferente.

\- No digas tonterías, yo ya tenía mi propia vida antes de comenzar a salir, y ella me pidió respeto y privacidad. Yo esperaba lo mismo a cambio – Dijo Fleur con testarudez y con el ceño aun arrugado.

\- Entonces, ¿por qué estás tan celosa y molesta? ¿No crees que ella sintió lo mismo? Ella no me conoce, Fleur, ¿No crees que podría estar celosa también?

\- Yo tengo la esperanza de qué no. Pensaba llamarla más tarde hoy – Dijo Fleur bajando la mirada, ya un poco arrepentida de sus acciones – se supone que cada viernes, nos vamos a tomar un trago, yo quiero que vengas conmigo.

\- No creo que sea buena idea – Dijo la rubia dudando.

\- Tú eres una parte integral en mi vida, 'Ermione tiene que acostumbrarse a estar cerca de ti. Especialmente ahora que te mudaste a Londres – Dijo Fleur de nuevo con testarudez.

\- Sólo asegúrate de explicarle nuestra relación tan pronto como sea posible. No me gustaría estar en el extremo opuesto de su varita, recuerdo las historias sobre ella, no lo olvides.

\- Oui, mi 'Ermione, es una poderosa bruja – Dijo Fleur con orgullo.

\- Lo qué estás haciendo no está bien – la regaño de nuevo.

\- Lo sé, pero yo sólo quería que ella te reconociera – Fleur se encogió de hombros.

\- Es imposible que me pueda recordar, después de la escena que hiciste hoy – Dijo la rubia entrecerrando los ojos.

\- Mi plan es ver hasta qué punto ella me extraña – Musito Fleur con capricho.

\- ¿Por qué me siento como un peón en un tablero de ajedrez, de repente? – Pregunto la otra sonriendo con complicidad.

\- ¡Por qué lo eres! – Dijo Fleur entre risas.

\- Eres incorregible.

\- Pero así me amas.

La rubia soltó un resoplido y asintió resignada.

-Te amo, Fleur.

Fleur se inclinó sobre la mesa y le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla a la bruja más joven.

Harry y Hermione caminaron un rato por el parque en silencio. Nunca se soltaron de las manos y Hermione estaba agradecida por ello. Se detuvieron frente a un banco al que le daba una agradable sombra un enorme árbol. Harry hizo un gesto para que se sentarán y Hermione asintió.

-Dime lo qué está pasando – Pidió el moreno.

-Nada malo, te lo aseguro. A falta de una palabra mejor, Fleur ha sido una perfecta dama. Yo soy la que tiene el problema.

-Lo que significa es que ella quiere ir más allá y no lo hacen – Planteo Harry - ¿Estoy en lo cierto?

\- Sí – Dijo simplemente la castaña. Mirando sin ver, a aquellas personas que pasaban frente a ellos disfrutando de una maravillosa tarde.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué quieres esperar para cruzar esa línea? – Pregunto Harry sin entender.

\- Es demasiado pronto.

\- Está bien. Puedo entender un poco eso – Dijo Harry que miraba el perfil de Hermione con aire preocupado. No le gustaba en absoluto ver a su mejor amiga mal o molesta.

\- Puede sonar tonto, lo sé. Es sólo que me asusta un poco. Nunca he sentido atracción por otra mujer antes, tú ya lo sabes, Harry – Dijo Hermione girándose y mirándolo al fin a los ojos – Cuando estoy con ella, quiero perder todas mis inhibiciones. La quiero como nunca antes he querido a nadie… A su lado, todo es tan diferente, si me besa siento que me derrito, y es demasiado pronto…

La castaña soltó un resoplido de angustia, pero a Harry no se le pasó por alto el brillo en los ojos de Hermione al hablar de Fleur.

-Tienes el mal del amor – Dijo Harry con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Lo hago o no lo hago? – Pregunto Hermione con timidez.

\- Hermione, lo que tu acabas de describir, creo que no sucede a menudo. Deberías disfrutar lo que sientes con ella, sentirte segura de su amor, sin que lo que los demás opinen te importe. Lo que tienes con Fleur, es especial, lo note desde que las vi juntas, aquella tarde que almorzamos, la magia de ambas se podía sentir en todo el lugar – Dijo con admiración Harry.

\- Sabía que te darías cuenta muy rápido…

\- Yo sé que otros no. Sabes que todos se sorprenderán de que la perfecta señorita Granger este con una mujer. Algunos incluso te darán la espalda Hermione – Dijo el mientras extendía los dedos y acariciaba su mejilla – Pero lo que tienes que entender es que aquellos que te amamos incondicionalmente estaremos allí para ti y te apoyaremos en tu nueva relación.

Hermione lo abrazo y coloco su cabeza en el hombro de Harry.

-No sé qué haría sin ti – Dijo en un susurro la castaña.

-No tienes que preocuparte de eso, yo siempre estaré para ti. Nunca te has apartado de mi lado, ni siquiera cuando las cosas han estado muy mal. Yo nunca olvidaré tu dedicación conmigo y nuestra causa, ahora es mi turno de responderte igual – Dijo Harry mientras sonreía y le acariciaba el cabello.

\- ¿Crees que Ron se enojara conmigo? – Pregunto mientras se separaba de él.

-Quizá un poco al principio, ya sabes lo tonto que se pone cuando Fleur está alrededor – Dijo Harry sonriendo con cariño – Pero creo que si se alterara cuando note que su ex novia está saliendo con la ex novia de su hermano.

\- Oh, Merlín, cuando lo planteas de esa manera suena horrible ¿verdad? – Musito la castaña angustiada.

\- De hecho, creo que es bastante sexy y atractivo…

\- ¡Harry! – Exclamo Hermione escandalizada mientras le daba un golpe en el brazo.

\- Bueno, ¡lo es! No lo podemos negar, las dos son mujeres extremadamente hermosas, brillantes, carismáticas, valientes, encantadoras, de carácter fuerte… - Contaba Harry con los dedos mientras las mejillas de la castaña adquirían un vivido color rojo – Tomara un poco de tiempo para que la gente se calme después de que lo sepa y entonces serán como cualquier otra pareja, es decir, mira a Neville y Susan, Quién lo habría pensado ¿verdad? O ¿Luna y Ron? Siempre se burló de ella en el colegio y ahora no puede vivir sin ella.

\- Supongo que tienes razón, yo soy la que tiene que calmarse y dejar de preocuparse por lo que los demás vallan a pensar – Hermione estaba un poco avergonzada – Quizá sólo debo concentrarme en ser feliz, ¿no es así?

\- ¡Esa es mi chica! Esta noche asegúrate de que todo esté bien con ella, ¿Esta claro? No hay necesidad de saltarse a conclusiones apresuradas cuando ni siquiera sabemos lo que está pasando. Estoy muy seguro de que Fleur no te haría daño a propósito. – Dijo Harry con firmeza.

\- Yo sé que tienes razón, pero eso no impide que los celos me carcoman por dentro. ¡Yo debería haber estado en esa mesa con ella! ¡Debería haber sido yo la que sostuviera su mano! No soporto que nadie más la toque, ¡maldita sea! – Escupió Hermione con rabia y con las manos fuertemente apretadas en sendos puños.

Harry sonrió.

-Eres el eufemismo del año, castaña – Rio Harry – Lo que tu necesitabas era eso para tomar una decisión. Si tenías dudas, ya están resueltas. Al verla con otra mujer, tu instinto de protección ha salido a relucir.

-¿Desde cuándo te volviste tan inteligente? – Bufó Hermione con el ceño fruncido.

\- He estado junto a ti los últimos catorce años, cariño. En algún momento tu brillantez se me tenía que pegar ¿no te parece? – Harry inflo el pecho orgulloso.

\- Eres un ridículo – Rio Hermione mientras se ponía de pie – Volvamos a la oficina, tengo un informe que terminar antes de ir a casa.

* * *

Unos minutos antes de las cinco de la tarde, Fleur asomo la cabeza en la oficina de Hermione

– Hola, ¿Está todavía en pie la salida de esta noche?

Hermione levanto la vista hacia ella tratando de controlar su enojo y parecer lo más tranquila posible. ¿Cómo se atrevía a venir como si nada hubiera sucedido antes?

-Supongo que sí – Respondió con sequedad.

\- Quizá llegue un poco tarde, pero sí iré. – Le aviso Fleur tratando de sonar serena y no se le paso por alto el tono de la castaña.

-¿Quieres venir a mi casa antes e irnos juntas? – Trato de tragarse su orgullo Hermione.

-No, Chéri. No quiero que hagas a 'Arry esperar, Nos encontraremos allí – Sonrió la rubia.

\- Bien.

\- Nos vemos, después.

Y antes de que Hermione pudiera decir algo más, Fleur ya se había ido. Comenzó a poner sus papeles en orden encima del escritorio. Sus movimientos eran espasmódicos y sin prisas. Sería inútil intentar seguir trabajando. No sería capaz de concentrarse en nada y ese informe era demasiado importante como para hacerlo mal.

Suspirando, apago la luz y salió de la oficina. Después de aparecerse en su casa, se fue al cuarto de baño a darse una ducha caliente. Después, sabiendo que tenía tiempo de sobra, se acostó en su cama pensando en lo poco que había dormido durante toda la semana y aun con la toalla cubriendo su cuerpo desnudo se quedó dormida al instante.

Su alarma sonó un par de horas más tarde despertándola. Se sentía fresca y lista para hacerle frente a Fleur.

Se puso de pie y la toalla cayó al suelo, pero poco le importo ya que la única compañía que tenía en esos momentos era Crookshanks, se dirigió a su armario y mientras observaba detenidamente, decidió escoger un atuendo que le garantizara la atención de Fleur completamente.

Después de ponerse una sexy ropa interior de encaje color negro, eligió unos pantalones vaqueros que le quedaban ajustados por debajo de las caderas y se amoldaba a sus curvas a la perfección. Se puso una blusa negra que realzaba sus pechos y dejaba a la vista su vientre bronceado y plano.

Se a seguro de que sus rizos estuvieran suaves y sedosos al tacto. Coloco en su rostro un maquillaje sutil, pero que le resaltaba sus hermosos ojos castaños y sus labios carnosos. Se colocó su perfume francés favorito, su debilidad desde la última vez que visito Francia con sus padres.  
Coloco unos pendientes plateados en sus orejas y echando una última mirada al espejo, sonrió feliz ante su apariencia. Tomo su bolso y se a seguro de tener el suficiente dinero muggle en el. Harry le había enviado una lechuza pidiéndole que se reuniera con él en su casa ya que el pub muggle al que se dirigían quedaba cerca de allí.

Una vez que apareció frente a la casa de Harry, toco la puerta y espero. Al abrirse lo primero que escucho fue un agudo silbido por parte de su amigo.

-Te ves increíble, Mione. Fleur no será capaz de mantener sus manos lejos de ti esta noche. – Dijo Harry mirándola de arriba abajo – Si lo que deseas es esperar para dormir con ella, creo que esta no es la mejor manera de hacerlo.

\- Oh, cállate. No quiero que tus entrometidos vecinos te escuchen hablar de eso – Pidió Hermione frunciendo el ceño.

Harry sonrió y se hizo a un lado para que ella pudiera pasar, mientras se saludaban con un beso en la mejilla.

-Mmm, hueles muy bien y te ves muy guapo, por cierto.

Harry llevaba unos pantalones color caqui y una camisa blanca completamente abotonada, con las mangas arremangadas, un cinturón café de cuero a juego con sus mocasines.

-Tú me compraste la ropa ¿Recuerdas? Así que supongo que si debo verme bien, tienes muy buen gusto – Dijo el sonriendo y algo ruborizado.

\- Gracias – Le sonrió la castaña.

\- ¿Hablaste con Fleur en la oficina? – Pregunto él, después de cerrar la puerta.

\- Sí, paso a avisarme que llegaría un poco tarde, pero que me adelantara contigo – Dijo Hermione con simpleza.

\- ¿En serio? – Pregunto Harry sorprendido.

-Más o menos, supongo que estará demasiado ocupada con su _amiga_ para ir conmigo – Respondió ella con indiferencia.

Harry no se dejó engañar.

-No es de extrañar que hayas tomado extremo cuidado en tu cabello, ropa y maquillaje, tú planeas atormentarla esta noche, ¿verdad?

-Me conoces tan bien que juro que a veces me da miedo – Rio la castaña.

\- Es por eso qué algunas personas piensan que estamos enamorados, nos conocemos muy bien y estamos muy cómodos uno junto al otro – Dijo Harry con orgullo.

\- Si las cosas no salen bien con Fleur, me voy a casar contigo, para que lo sepas – Le informo ella con una sonrisa.

\- Sólo dices eso porque estás enojada con ella. Pero no obstante, lo tomaré como un cumplido – Contesto devolviéndole la sonrisa.

\- Creo que debemos irnos, aunque esta conversación está resultando divertida, nosotros no queremos llegar tarde – Dijo Hermione mirando su reloj.

\- Tienes razón – Asintió Harry y le extendió la mano para desaparecerse un segundo después.

Reaparecieron en un callejón oscuro y mientras se alisaban la ropa, caminaron hacia la acera de la calle, observaron un edificio bastante llamativo con una puerta de madera pintada de rojo y un letrero que decía "Lizard´s Rock".

-¿Dónde estamos Harry? – Pregunto Hermione.

-Es un pub mixto, así que no te alarmes si ves _diversas_ parejas allí.

Hermione lo miro sorprendida.

-Tú hiciste esto para que Fleur y yo nos sintiéramos más cómodas ¿verdad?

-Pensé que lo necesitarían, después de la semana que han tenido… si deseas bailar con ella, nadie lo verá extraño – Dijo Harry encogiéndose de hombros.

-Oh, Harry, eres el mejor amigo que cualquiera podría desear, gracias por hacer esto – Dijo Hermione mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza.

\- Es un placer, Mione, tú y Fleur lo merecen – Dijo mientras sonreía.

Mientras tanto en la otra acera, Fleur veía con ojos peligrosamente entrecerrados a la peculiar pareja. Empezó a sentir su respiración entrecortada hasta que una mano se colocó en su brazo.

-No sales a conclusiones, ma belle. Tú sabes que son muy unidos.

\- Se tocan demasiado, ya estoy empezando a hartarme. Merde! Yo debería ser quién la abrace – Gruño Fleur aun tensada.

-Bueno, ¿Qué esperabas? Tú has actuado muy extraña con ella toda la semana. Y tú la estás dejando creer que ocurre algo entre nosotras y no creo que eso le sea agradable en absoluto. –Dijo su acompañante con paciencia.

\- Tú sabes la razón por la que hice eso.

\- Sólo espero que no hayas llegado demasiado lejos, Fleur, estás jugando con fuego – Advirtió.

\- Ellos ya entraron, vamos – Dijo Fleur ignorando su ultimo comentario y jalándola del brazo. Estaba desesperada por ver a Hermione y estar cerca de ella. Estuvo muriendo por tocarla y besarla durante toda esa semana y no podía esperar un segundo más. Era hora de despejar las dudas y revelar secretos.

* * *

Harry y Hermione estaban sentados en una cabina tomando una bebida en el momento en que Fleur entro al pub. Hermione sintió la ira surgir de su interior al ver que venía acompañada de la rubia con la que había estado aquella tarde. Estaban de pie junto a la puerta, dejando que sus ojos se acostumbraran a la tenue luz del lugar y los buscaba con la mirada.

Harry las observo también. Había algo tan familiar en la otra rubia, era como si la hubiera conocido antes, pero no podía recordar dónde. Se estaba estrujando los sesos cuando Fleur y aquella joven hermosa que la acompañaba se dirigieron a ellos. Y entonces comprendió y sonrió ante la audacia de Fleur.

Antes de que tuviera oportunidad de decirle algo a Hermione, Fleur ya estaba parada frente a ellos, se inclinó y beso ambas mejillas de Hermione como hacía habitualmente, pero la castaña se puso rígida y no le devolvió el beso. Fleur se sentó frente a ella haciéndose jalándose un poco para que la otra rubia ocupara el lugar a su lado.

Fleur saludo de beso a Harry y este se lo devolvió.

-Ya sé lo que hiciste – Le dijo al oído.

Fleur parecía sorprendida con sus palabras, pero sonrió.

Miro nuevamente a su castaña aun con la sonrisa en los labios.

-Mon amour, ¿te acuerdas de mi hermana Gabrielle?


End file.
